


Down the Rabbit Hole

by wanderlust_bitethedust



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, Caroline is not a Vampire, F/M, Mikael is still an asshole, Witch Kol Mikaelson, and more - Freeform, so is esther
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlust_bitethedust/pseuds/wanderlust_bitethedust
Summary: Alice did not fall, Cinderella did not fit the shoe the first time around, and Belle never tamed the beast. And to fix the biggest misconception Alice, Cinderella, and Belle and everyone else were all the same person. A story in which an (unknowingly) supernatural 5 year old Caroline meets an (also unknowingly) supernatural 7 year old Klaus





	1. Disney Got It Wrong

_ “If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does.”— _ Excerpt from  _ Alice in Wonderland  _ by Lewis C. 

* * *

_ To set the record straight, Alice did not fall down the Rabbit Hole. She wasn’t that dumb. She was pushed… _

_ By a witch.  _

* * *

The constant chatter of other children rang in Caroline’s ears but she was not focused on whether or not Patty McIntyre had a crush on Tyler Lockwood and Daniel Jones (she knew that Patty really had a crush on Matt Donovan like all the other girls in the grade). Oh no, Caroline Forbes was meant for better things, much better things. Like right now, the five year old girl was investing all her time and energy into coloring inside the lines of a Winnies the Pooh coloring book.

With a proud huff Caroline pulled herself away from her coloring book to proudly stare at beautifully colored Winnie the Pooh. Not one stray mark was made so that meant that Caroline was getting good at this. She should become an artist, she thought idly. Caroline giggled as she imagined her coloring book being presented in a gallery. 

“All right children, pay attention!” Ms. Morrison clapped her hands to get the other students’ attention. The loud chatter quickly quieted down once Ms. Morrison wobbled up to the chalk board in her too high heels.

“Okay class,” she said. Caroline frowned as she noticed that the layer of make-up around her mouth cracker with every moment of her lips. “As you know today is the last day before Spring Break―” the class erupted into loud hoots and holler from mostly the guys and some of the girls. Everyone was so excited to do nothing for a week. “So for Spring Break I have a little homework assignment for you.” Cue the moans and groans. “It is really simple you guys. All you need to do is color in this flower.” 

Ms. Morrison hobbled around to each table putting down a small pile of paper. When Caroline got the paper she wasn’t all too impressed. It was just a generic four petal flower, nothing compared to her Picasso drawing skills. “Now in each petal I want you to write one wish you have. To get a one hundred all of the flower must be filled out and colored.” 

“That’s all we have to do?” Elena asked her hand high above her head. The teacher nodded and the class erupted back into incessant, childish chatter. 

Caroline smiled as she looked down at her flower. One petal obviously had to be pink because pink was awesome and then another one had to be teal or sky blue because those color (in her opinion) looked the best with pink. Caroline was leaning towards sky blue. It just looked better. With her Picasso artist skills her flower would be the best in the class. Not only will she get a gold star, it’ll probably be presented to the class and everyone would complement her on how wonderful of a job she did. 

She couldn’t wait to get started. 

* * *

It was the first day of Spring Break. The very first and her schedule was packed. Not that Caroline minded though, it kept her mind off of―

“Where the hell have you been?!” 

―things like that. 

“Where have you been, huh?” Liz shouted. Caroline stood at the top of the stairs and watched as her parents stabbed at each other without knives. 

“Where I have been is none of your business, Liz. Why are you acting like this?” Caroline’s father asked. Bill stood tall. Caroline noticed that he was still in his clothes from yesterday, but they were a little wrinkled like he had slept in them and the shirt was not buttoned the whole way showing the under shirt that he had beneath. 

“Why? I’m working my ass off and you’re just―” 

“Don’t you dare act like I am unemployed! I am working hard for this family―” 

Liz threw her hands up into the air and angered expression settled one her face. “That’s the point! How can you call this a family when you ever barely spend time with me or Caroline!” 

Bill shook his head and as he moved his head from side to side, Caroline noticed that her father seemed to have a purple bruise on the juncture of his shoulder and neck. “Quiet before the neighbors hear you!” Bill hissed. Caroline knew how this soap opera would go from there. Liz would lower her voice and they would hiss and spit at one another like beast all because they wanted to keep up the pretense that they were the perfect family when they actually weren’t. 

But when they went out to social events like the Founder’s Day Ball, Bill and Liz would be the perfect family. Gone were the constant belittling and underlying marks of anger and the undercurrent of betrayal in every sentence. Bill and Liz would love Caroline and they would love Caroline. Now don’t get her wrong, her parents did love her, but neither of them seemed to love her enough to spend time with her, in her opinion. 

They always seemed to be busy with something and when they did pay attention to her they would always make her do these “games” that were badly disguised chores. But in front of company they couldn’t get enough of her. Once in front of company, Bill allowed her to sit on his lap instead of shooing her off it and Liz actually grabbed her hand to make sure Caroline was right behind her instead of just assuming that Caroline would follow. 

And even though Caroline knew that all of it was for show, she couldn’t help but hope that her parents would keep up the act and notice that through all their fighting was a child that needed their affection. But then the doors would close and so would the hand holding. 

Caroline frowned at turned away from the bickering parents. She retreated back into her room, with a storm in her mind. She closed the door behind her so she didn’t have to hear her parents. Pulling out her homework, she colored the first petal cobalt blue (that was what the Crayola color pencil said) and wrote her first wish. 

_‘I want a family that will_ ** _always_** _be with each other. Not just because people will be around.’_

* * *

Her parents stopped their fighting long enough to remember that they had a child that needed to be driven to ballet practice. In a rush to get away from his raging spouse, Bill rushed Caroline, telling her to get ready and shoving her homework into her dance bag. They both knew that they were going to arrive early and Bill really did not feel like being bothered by Caroline while waiting for her lesson to begin.

They made it to the dance studio in record time. In the time spent waiting, Caroline colored the other four petals of her flower, coloring each petal a shade of blue with the center being teal. She was upset that it was not up to par with her Picasso like Winnie the Pooh, but it would have to do for now.

“Next class ladies!” The nasally voice of Miss Chester sang out. Jumping off her chair, Caroline smoothed out her tutu first before going into the dance studio. The class began and Caroline was at the very front following the teacher’s lead and trying her very best to out shine everyone else; this was her time to be the star of the show. 

Soon thought it neared the end of class and Miss Chester clapped her hands. “Ladies! I know that you are all aware of next week’s recital. We shall be doing Swan Lake. I have taught all of you how to do Swan Queen’s role, but only one can do it. So to choose: whoever does the best routine will be the Queen.” 

Caroline felt confidence well in her at hearing this. Out of all the girls Caroline was the one who received the most complements from Miss Chester. She had never been the lead role in one of the recitals, but this was her chance. Now all she needed to do was prove herself. “Ready ladies?” Miss Chester said. She had moved herself closer to the CD player and tapped a button. “We begin now.” 

The music started and Caroline could feel her feet flowing into the steps that she had learned. It was so easy now to slip from first to second position and then so on. She felt like a princess! Caroline felt as if all eyes were on her. She was the star after all. Caroline’s eyes flickered to the window to see if her father was her. Did he notice the graceful way she put herself into first position? Or how pretty she looked in her tutu? Caroline looked at the window looking for her father’s face―he wasn’t looking. 

_ Why wasn’t he looking?! _

What did she have to do to get him to look at her?! 

Her father was playing idly on his phone. Smiling a wide smile that she hasn’t seen for a while and clicking some buttons on his phone. 

Caroline felt a whirlwind churning her insides, distracting her as she leaped, tripping over her own two feet during the landing and promptly landing on her butt. Miss Chester did not twitch at Caroline’s falling and Caroline felt the stinging in her eyes long before the teacher lifted her off the floor. 

Miss Chester marched Caroline to a corner of the room as all the other girls leaped and danced. “Now Caroline,” Miss Chester started as she dusted off Caroline. “You know this puts you out of the running for the Swan Queen right?” Caroline frowned but nodded. 

“Maybe next time.” Caroline’s frown grew but she did not say one word as Miss Chester walked away.

“You always say that,” Caroline murmured to no one. The class ended quickly after that and Caroline stomped into the waiting room with a shadow over her face. He father said nothing as he was still absorbed in his phone and Caroline felt the urge to slap it out of his hands rise within her. 

“Come on Caroline,” Bill said still not looking at her. He rose from his seat and walked out of the studio with Caroline following behind him lagging behind because she was left to carry her dance bag. They quickly climbed into the car and they rode in silence. 

Why wasn’t she the one that everyone over looked? Even though she was a hard worker and did a lot of things to capture peoples’ attention she never got any recognition. And the worst part was that she knew what Miss Chester was going to do; to be nice, Caroline was going to be the Swan Queen’s understudy. And honestly that was even worse than actually not being the Swan Queen. It was horrible knowing that while you were a Swan Queen you weren’t the best Swan Queen and that you were only a stand in if the actual Swan Queen couldn’t be present. You were the second best and the word understudy was always in front of the word Swan Queen to remind Caroline of that. 

With a loud slam Caroline closed the car door as soon as her father parked the car to their house. She lugged the heavy dance bag into the house and up the stairs and into her bubble gum pink room. She quickly dropped the dance bag onto the carpeted floor of her room. She unzipped the bag and grabbed her homework and stomped over to her desk. With her favorite pen, she scribbled down her second wish. 

_ ‘I want to be a Queen. The  _ **_one_ ** _ and  _ **_only_ ** _ queen.’  _

* * *

The next morning, Caroline woke up without a care in the world. Something about today seemed like it was going to be a good day. It  _ had _ to be a good day today since she had a bad day yesterday. It was only seven in the morning so that meant that she could watch her morning cartoons.

Caroline galloped down the stairs, taking them two by two wondering what antics Tom and Jerry were going to be up to today. She prepared herself a simple bowl of corn flakes with untold amounts of sugar and sat in front of the mind numbing television. Luckily, her favorite episode of Tom and Jerry was on, it was the one where Jerry left Tom to go to live in the city. Caroline marveled at all the bright lights that the cartoon showed. She wondered if the city actually looked like that with lights, and colors, and  _ action _ . Even though she was small, Caroline understood that her town was dull and would never change. She imagined that when she was older and had her license and could do all of the things that the teenagers that she saw on TV doing, she would make this town exciting and make sure everything that she did was memorable. 

It was near the end of the episode (when Jerry was returning home to Tom after discovering that, though exciting, city life was lonely) that she heard someone from upstairs wake up. She decided to ignore it, thinking that one of her parents were awake and getting ready to do adult things. Half way through the second segment of the show, more noise was emanating from her parents’ upstairs bedroom. And Caroline ignored it again waiting for Baby Looney Tunes to come on. How come kids had to where clothes, but the Baby Looney Tunes didn’t? 

“What are you doing, Bill?” 

Caroline frowned and put up the volume knowing what was going to happen next. She gripped the hem of her pink Super girl pajamas and focused her hearing on the lisp of Daffy Duck. 

“I don’t remember you having a business trip.” Her mother’s voice carried down the stairs and to Caroline. She put the volume higher and sighed when the voiced became muffled. She watched her TV in silence…

Then her parents decided to take their fight down the stairs. 

“Where the hell you are you going Bill?!” 

“None of your business Liz.” 

“It is my business if you are just going to leave for God knows how long.” 

The stomped past the living room, not even giving Caroline a glance or complaining at the noise level of the TV, and strode easily into the foyer. Caroline muted the TV and followed them, peeking behind a wall, to see her father standing in front of the door and her mother right behind him. Her father had his head down and her mother looked livid. This was the first. 

“Well what do you have to say for yourself?” Liz asked, her bare foot, tapping impatiently against the floor. Her mother was still in her cotton pajamas and her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. Her father was fully dressed in a casual shirt and jeans. He still kept his head down and he picked up the suitcase that seemed over stuffed. 

“I’m gay.” Caroline watched as her mother’s jaw dropped and all signs of anger escaped her face. Caroline did not know what that meant but from her mother’s reaction it seemed like it probably wasn’t a good thing for her. The whole house was quiet for a moment. Her mother looked at her father with this look of shock and amazement. Her father still didn’t look up and Caroline watched the both of them. 

“Bill,” her mother’s voice was the softest that she had ever heard. “You can’t be serious.” Her mother had managed to close her mouth, but it shook in a way Caroline was familiar with, just not on her mother. Liz was going to cry. 

“No. No no no no Liz. Don’t do that. I’m sorry, but I can’t―” 

“Please don’t say you can’t help it ‘cause you can. You can by saying here with me and Caroline,” her mother’s shoulders were shaking. And Bill held them and gave her mother a tender look. This was the nicest they had been to each other in a long time. Caroline watched happy that they were finally getting along maybe they could be a real family now.

“But then we would all be living a lie,” Bill said. A honk sounded from in front of the house and Caroline’s dad turned his head to peek out of the door’s window. He picked his overstuffed suitcase from the ground. “My cab is here. I’ll send for the rest of my things soon. And tell Caroline I’m sorry I had to leave.” And with that her father walked right out of the door.

And Caroline stood there and then without a thought, quietly made her way up the stairs as her mother sobbed in the foyer. Caroline went to her bed and tucked herself in just to stare at the walls of her room. 

Was that it? That was the end of their family? Was there even a family to begin with? And what was her Dad? What did this gay even mean and why did it end her family? Caroline felt a large hole begin to open where her heart was. It just wasn’t fair. 

Elena had both her parents. Bonnie may not have had a mother, but she had a grandmother which was just as good in Caroline’s book. And what did Caroline get. Yeah, nothing. 

Caroline flipped over in her bed, staring at the picture of all the Disney princesses; Belle, Ariel, Aurora, Cinderella, Jasmine, Mulan, Snow White, and Pocahontas all stared back smiling and happy. They each got to meet the man of their dreams and when the movie end, whether written out or boldly implied, they all lived happily ever after. And by what Caroline knew, happily ever after meant, having kids and not leaving. She knew she couldn’t fix her family, but she was determined to make sure that whatever was happening to her mother never happened to her.

Caroline got up and walked over to her desk again. Her homework still lay there from the day before. Picking up her pen she quickly wrote down her next wish. 

_ ‘I want to have a Prince Charming. One that will never leave me.’ _

Caroline stopped and looked down and the paper and added one more word. 

_ ‘ _ **_EVER_ ** .’ 

* * *

There were only there people in the world that Caroline spoke freely with; Bonnie, Elena, and her Barbie doll. Now while Barbie was the one of the best people in the world that she could take to, she wasn’t alive and the other two were and knew how to keep a secret (not as well as Barbie, but well enough). So the next day, Caroline gathered her things and walked down the street to Elena’s house. Her mother was asleep and wouldn’t be awake till much later, so she probably wouldn’t notice her absence. She might even welcome it.

The walk was sweet and quick and Caroline got there faster than she ever thought she would, but that was nothing but childlike thinking on her part. Caroline quickly rang the doorbell and smiled as she saw Mrs. Gilbert open the door. 

“Hi, Mrs. Gilbert!” Caroline said with a grin. She waved her hand erratically before she put it behind her back. Mrs. Gilbert gave her a smile and waved her in. 

“Elena is in her room. If she isn’t there you can check the backyard,” Mrs. Gilbert said. Caroline gave a quick thank you and wandered up the stairs. As she walked Caroline couldn’t help but feel the sting of jealousy as she looked around the hallway leading to Elena’s room. Pictures of precious family moments hung proudly on the walls, giving an almost nauseating display of how a fully functional family looked like. Caroline did not have pictures like that lining the walls of her home anymore; her mother took them down as to not be reminded of her father. But those pictures weren’t real anyways just pictures that gave the ruse of happiness when people came over. 

Caroline had by now reached the door to Elena’s room and was about to open it just to escape the pictures of happiness when she heard Elena’s voice conversing with Bonnie’s voice and she just had to listen in. 

“Okay, Bonnie but before I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone, not even Caroline,” Elena said. The door muffled the sound of her voice but Caroline could still hear it clearly enough to know what was being said. 

“Okay, okay just tell me!” Bonnie’s voice said. It sounded as if she had been waiting to hear this for a while. 

“Pinky swear?” 

Bonnie groaned but Caroline assumed she swore because Elena continued after a momentary pause. “Okay. So you know how everyone likes Matt right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, he came over my house yesterday and he told me that he liked me best!” 

Elena and Bonnie squealed happily and Caroline felt something akin to sadness well up in her chest. Of course Matt would like Elena it would only make sense. Elena had a lot of gold stars on her behavior tracker in class and she was really nice. Though it didn’t make it hurt any less. 

“Wow, Elena. You guys might get married,” Bonnie giggled. That pang in Caroline’s heart? It grew into a punch. Elena giggled back and Caroline could imagine the giddy smile on the Gilbert girl’s face. It was going to be rainbows and sunshine from here on out for her. 

“I know! Thank you, Bonnie for keeping this a secret. You’re just easier to talk to than Caroline.” And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. With a set of tears ready to fall, Caroline stormed out of the house. (If she had stayed she may have heard Bonnie jump to her defense, but alas she was a child and a tantrum needed to be thrown.) 

Caroline said a hasty goodbye to Mrs. Gilbert and ran outside and straight home. When she returned her mother stayed silent and did not ask where she had been which sadden Caroline even more at her mother’s lack of caring. She rushed into her room and closed the door behind her. The girl sat on her bed and cried because Elena liking Bonnie more meant that Elena did not  _ like her _ . And the fact that Bonnie did nothing to defend Caroline showed that even Bonnie didn’t like her and that made this even worse. No one liked her. 

Caroline looked at her Barbie Malibu Dream House and sniffed as she picked up Barbie. “At least I have you.” 

Caroline wandered back to her desk and quickly jotted down her last wish on the last petal. 

_ ‘I want better friends who like me.’  _

* * *

_ “Breaking News! An Inmate at the Virginia Asylum for the Mentally Disabled has escaped. The escapee was Esmeralda Soliel Schiffer, who was responsible for a string of murders almost three years ago. _

_ “Her main targets seem to be adults and children and we here at KW12 News Station caution all parents to watch their children closely. _

_ “The police are in pursuit and you can trust KW12 news to be here every day to update you on any developments. Until then stay safe.”  _

* * *

It really isn’t Caroline’s fault that she lost her homework.

Seriously it isn’t. 

She was holding all of her papers trying to enjoy the outdoors and organize all of her papers when the stupid wind decided to blow a little too hard and push her only homework assignment into the creepy woods. And now Caroline had to trudge through the muck and the mud to try and get it. 

Caroline thought that it would be easy. She would just get her homework from a branch or a log and then she would be back home before her babysitter woke up to even see that she was gone but things never seemed to be going Caroline’s way lately, but this was much harder than she thought. There were so many trees and so many branches and― 

So many stupid tree roots to trip over. 

Caroline pushed herself off the ground with an “hmph” and was met with two verdant colored eyes.  Caroline gave a small screamed and backed away as the owner of the eyes laughed. Caroline frowned and stomped her foot. No one laughed at her. 

“What is wrong with you?! Why didn’t you say something?” Caroline demanded in the childish way only a five year old could accomplish. The owner of the eyes, a woman with a light tan, giggled behind her hand.

“I am sorry, niña,” the woman said. Her bronze colored hair was long and tangled in large knots. Her skin was covered in a thin visible layer of dirt and her nails were long but had dirt crusted underneath them. She would have been beautiful is she was cleaner. “I just have not seen a person, a child like you, in so long.” 

The woman’s gaze became intense and Caroline felt slightly unsettled by the intensity of it. Her eyes flashed blow the woman’s face, trying to avoid her eyes, when she caught sight of her homework. “You got it!” Caroline said happily. 

The woman frowned before noticing what she was looking at. “Oh this,” she said waving the paper around. “I found it on a tree. So then you must be Caroline Forbes.” Caroline nodded and the woman smiled. The woman’s eyes scanned Caroline and she handed Caroline her homework assignment. 

“I saw your wishes,” she said and Caroline’s smile wavered. “Why do you wish for these things? Surely a girl like you would be happier than any other.” 

“I want these things because I need them. I never had them.” Caroline thought to the coldness of her home to the betrayal of her two closets friends. 

“Then I will grant your wishes.”

Caroline barked out a laugh. Who did this lady think she was? Houdini? There was no such thing as magic. “You don’t believe me?” the woman asked. Caroline shook her head. She gave a little smirk before she closed her eyes. 

“ _ Levo _ .” 

Caroline watched as the leaves and brush on the ground rose up into the air. When the objects reached a distance from the ground they began to twirl in midair. Caroline gave a small gasp and looked around her. 

“How―how are you doing that?” Caroline asked, awed. The woman opened her eyes and the leaves never stopped with their twirling. She gave a small laugh at the look on Caroline’s face. 

“Listen to me closely, Caroline.” The woman bent down so that they were eye to eye. “I can grant all your wishes. I can make you a queen and you would never have to wish for anything ever again. All I need you to do is meet me here at this spot tonight and every wish on that paper will be yours.” 

Caroline was frightened. Who was this woman with so much power? What would she do to her if she did not listen to her? 

“Caroline, I will make sure that you never are lonely again.” 

Caroline made her choice. 

* * *

_ I have said before that Alice never fell down the Rabbit Hole, but was pushed. Alice was smart enough not fall. However, Alice was dumb enough though to trust the witch that pushed her. _


	2. Ariel's Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline takes a small trip and we take a peek into the world of the Mikaelsons.

_ “Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?”  _

_ “That depends a good deal on where you want to get to.”  _

_ “I don’t much care where―”  _

_ “Then it doesn’t matter which way you go.” _ ―an Excerpt from  _ Alice in Wonderland _ by Lewis C. 

* * *

**Correction Two: Ariel’s Voice**

When Ariel gave her voice to the sea witch she gave not only her voice but also her life. 

And it changed everything. 

* * *

There will always be something terrifying about falling.

Even if you have a parachute, strapped to someone with the parachute, or have cord that you know will pull you back up you will always be scared of falling from high places. And why? Because you will always have that one moment when you are on the edge, that place when you are not quite on the stable ground but not quite off it and you begin to think  _ what if it doesn’t work _ ? But then it work and you are on the nice safe ground and you laugh about how insane you were being. Why wouldn’t it work? It  _ always _ works. 

Caroline did not get that same feeling of security when she fell. 

There were no parachutes or cords or anything. Caroline, a simple five year old girl, was free falling from whatever high height she fell from and no one was going to save her. The wind was whipping past her, ruffling her hair and her dress (where had that come from?). And Caroline would scream if she could but the witch took her voice so  _ she can’t _ . 

She wished that she had listened to her mother. That she had taken her advice when it came to strangers. They were dangerous and they wanted to hurt her. And Caroline was so afraid, so deathly afraid of dying that she felt tears leak from her eyes and evaporate into nothing as the wind picked them up from her cheeks. 

If she could she would redo the whole week over―no her whole life over! She would be a better daughter and a better friend and then she would be a smarter girl and then maybe she wouldn’t be falling and― 

Something hard hit her head, then her head twisted in a way she never thought it could and the world was suddenly dark. 

* * *

_ Caroline had packed her bag late at night and the witch was at her door and when Caroline asked how she found her, the witch only muttered about some spell. Caroline did not ask any questions. _

_ The witch lead the way with long and powerful strides that left Caroline to scurry after her. “We need to get there before the moon reaches its apex. If not I will not have enough power,” the witch murmured to herself. Caroline looked up at the moon and noticed how it was getting higher and higher into the sky. What did the moon have to do with her wishes?  _

_ When they were deep in the woods, a broken down house appeared before them. It was large with dirty white paint and broken windows. The roof seemed to be caved in slightly and the red shutters seemed to be barley hanging onto the abused home. The witch’s green eyes seemed to glow at the sight of the house.  _

_ “Let us hurry inside.”  _

* * *

If anyone had been in the forest at the time they would have heard a loud shriek that ended in moments. But no one was in the forest but the wolves and they had heard the scream and knew that some unlucky pray had given a signal as to its hiding place.

The wolves rushed towards the sound, following in the direction that the sound came from. The faster that they traveled the easier it became to find their prey. The faster the Pack traveled the stronger a certain scent became. It was light and airy. Sweet and subtle almost like a flower, almost unnoticeable if the wolves did not focus hard on the scent. 

They ended up in a river, with some box and the prey lying on the ground next to the box. The Pack’s eyes darted to the prey and their snouts dripped with saliva and venom. The alpha went first, walking to the prey sniffling it closely. It smelled so sweet and ripe and―

The Alpha reared its head back and snarled. It could not eat this! This prey was poisoned! The smell of tainted meat wafted to the Alpha’s nose and he let out a quick bark. This meat was no good. They had wasted time. The pack did not hesitate to leave, they easily disbursed and when to look for better prey, all except one. 

The Omega went close to the discarded prey. Surely the Alpha had been mistaken. Prey like this never fell into their hands. It was already dead! It had to be good. The Omega opened its mouth and chomped down on the prey’s arm. The blood had cooled and flowed sluggishly into the Omega’s mouth. The Omega lapped at the blood and was about to right the chunk of meat right off when he felt the bitter after taste of the blood. 

The Omega wretched and spat out the rest of the prey’s blood, the Alpha was right! Poison was in the prey’s blood and he had consumed some of it. The Omega tried to regurgitate the consumed blood but it was already too late. Fire was licking up its veins and its stomach hurt. The wolf lied down and put its paws on its muzzle. If it was going to die a shameful death then it would die not looking into the face of the Alpha as it leered at him. 

* * *

_ Caroline watched as the witch darted around the room. She poured salt on the floor and instructed Caroline to stand in the center of it with her Barbie doll and bag. Caroline complied and tried not to ruin the perfect circle that she had made. _

_ “It is time to make all your dreams come true, Caroline,” the witch said. Caroline gave her a nervous smile and laugh. The inside of the house looked worse than the outside. All the wood was weak with rot and insects crawled around the house without anyone to control them. It was disgusting.  _

_ “¿Qué le significa usted no me dará el poder? ¿Un desequilibrio? ¿Por qué debería yo preocuparme? ¡He examinado cientos de unos miles de veces!” the witch as turning around rapidly. She was looking into the empty space of the room as if she was talking to someone and that scared Caroline. They were the only two people in the whole house, in the woods. Who could she be talking to? She was beginning to think that maybe should not have gone into the woods with this lady.  _

_ Her mother always told her bad things would happen if she went with strangers, but at first this one seemed so nice and what if she was kidnapped?! She would never be able to see her parents again. But she did not see them a lot as of late since her mom was working hard and her father  _ left _. But still that meant no more Christmas presents and no more Elena and Bonnie. Just no more normal.  _

_ “I want to go home,” Caroline murmured but it was drowned out by the loud shriek from the witch.  _

_ “¡La multa entonces, si usted no quiere darme bastante poder entonces yo lo va a!” the witch screamed. Her hair was in disarray, even more so than Caroline had ever seen. Her eyes glowed in the moon light and her raised her hands and the circle of salt magically became fire making Caroline jolt in fear.  _

_ “Do not worry niña. Soon all your dreams will come true. All I need is what Ariel gave to Ursla and that is your voice. Do not worry though you will get it back.”  _

* * *

In the predawn light, a loud snap was heard as the prey that the Omega bit twisted its head back to the way it should have been. The bite where the Omega had bit it healed leaving nothing but a light scar. However, as the wound healed it absorbed all the last traces of saliva left on the skin.

The prey heaved in a loud, gasping breath only seeing the light orange and pink sky before returning to its previous slumbering state. 

The Omega gave one last pitiful whine. 

* * *

Niklaus grunted as he saddled a large pack onto his back. It was heavy and it hurt to carry it, but his father would give him a good trashing if he dared to complain about anything that he did so his mouth stayed shut.

“Nik! Wait!” 

Niklaus stopped all of his movements and turned to see his two younger siblings, Rebekah and Kol following behind him. Kol carrying his pack on his back, while his sister dragged one behind her. Rebekah never carried anything. “Rebekah why are you carrying a pack?” 

Rebekah gave him a toothy grin, “Since Mama is with child, she asked me to take her pack for her. She cannot do anything with too much work.” She leaned in closer to Niklaus. “It is not good for mother or the baby girl you know.” 

Niklaus rolled his eyes. Since Rebekah had learned that their mother was with child she had been praying to all the Vanir gods hoping that the baby was a little girl that she could play with and adore. It was adorable and Kol got the most fun out of teasing Rebekah about the baby. 

“Rebekah the baby will become a boy if you pray for a girl,” Kol said with a teasing grin. Rebekah flushed with anger and turned to her brother. Niklaus laughed as he watched the two banter. This was a common scene in their family and it made Niklaus’s heart glow with happiness and slight fear. What if their father saw them, he did not appreciate it when they chased things he considered frivolous and trivial activities. 

“What are you children doing?” a voice boomed behind them. 

Niklaus froze in his place and felt saddened when the childish banter of his to siblings ceased behind him. Niklaus faced his head down so that he would not have to look into the face of their father. It was pathetic to admit but Niklaus was afraid to look the man in the eye. For as long as he could remember the man had always intimidated him, his hair was blond like and he had a stern face and rough build but Niklaus was sad to that he did not even know the eye color of the man that sired him. 

“F-father we were just, taking the packs back to the house,” Kol’s voice stuttered out. Even the young boy knew to fear the man that ruled their home. Their father (Niklaus was scared to even say his name as if that would be enough to inspire his wrath) gave a mean snarl. 

“Oh, really? Then why is one of the packs on the ground like one of your discarded toys? Boy did you drop it?” Niklaus froze and he knew that their father was addressing him. A swell of panic rose in his chest and he searched for the response that would allow him to receive the least amount of pain. A shadow swept pass him and picked up the pack that Rebekah had been dragging. 

“I apologize father, this pack is mine.” Elijah’s voice was like a slap of cold water to the face. The feeling of relief though soon left him so that he could wallow in shame. He was seven and yet he could not talk to his own father without becoming startled and drowning in a state of panic. How pathetic was he? 

Their father grunted at Elijah and let them be but not before shooting a burning glare at Niklaus. He was sure of it he felt his skin burn with the fire of that glare. 

Elijah gave Niklaus a pat on the back. “One day, when you are strong, you will be able to stand up to him yourself, Niklaus.” 

Niklaus turned to his brother. His ever noble brother, always hoping and hoping at the age of twelve and Niklaus had already loss all hope of earning his father’s love at the tender age of seven. “That day, ‘Lijah, is a long ways away.”  _ That day will never come ‘Lijah, never _ , Niklaus thought painfully. 

* * *

_ Caroline was so scared she could not breathe. Fire surrounded her, but there was no smoke. The witch was laughing, laughing at the fear painted on her face. But how could she not be scared. The fire would soon burn down the whole house and it would burn with Caroline in it if the witch did not put it out and  _ save her _! _

_ Caroline wished that her mother would come. She wanted her mother. Caroline laid herself down on the floor. This was too much. Maybe if she closed her eyes, it would all just be a dream. Please just let this all be a dream.  _

_ “Please go away. Please go away. Please go away.” Caroline mumbled under her breath.  _

_ The witch raised her hands. “Tolle aer ex pulmone ejus, Iam voce cantantur, quasi tacita ventorum silentio ligat eam vocem meam esse!” The witch chanted the words and repeated them like some prayer and Caroline scooted away from the crazy woman. What had she gotten herself into? Caroline clutched her Barbie closer to her chest.   _

_ “Tolle aer ex pulmone ejus, Iam voce cantantur, quasi tacita ventorum silentio ligat eam vocem meam esse!” Caroline all of a sudden could not breathe. Something thick and heavy was in her lungs. She was choking! Caroline wrapped her small hands around her neck and flopped on the ground like a fish. Her blood turned into liquid fire as less and less oxygen came into her heaving lungs.  _

_ “Your voice is mine niña,” the witch cackled.  _

_ Caroline was sure she was going to die and no one was going to hear her scream to save her.  _

* * *

When the Mikaelson family returned home they had learned that they had lost seven goats will the latest wolf attack. Mikael, wholly unpleased with this development, told the boys to pack their hunting supply for they were going on a hunting trip.

Elijah and Finn were quick with their packing and were quickly outside. Niklaus though he was nervous. A whole week alone in the woods with their father, the man that terrorized his dream more than the draugr that haunted the forest? 

Was this his chance to prove something to his father? If he did well would his father maybe actually see him as something other than worthless? Niklaus discarded those thoughts. His father would always see him as worthless because like their father had always told him everyone was born with a certain title since the day they were born and being worthless was Niklaus’s title. 

And that stung actually because while Elijah got the title of noble and Rebekah got the title of beautiful and Finn got the title of soothing, Niklaus was left with the title of someone not even being worth having a title. And the worst part was that no matter how hard he tried he was always going to be stuck with that title even if he became a success later one in life he would always be worthless and disposable. 

That was his fate. 

“Boy, get out here now! You are holding us from capturing good game!” 

Niklaus rushed out, his face looking at the ground but his steps faster than Thor’s lightning. He stood beside his brothers hoping for nothing but to not be worthless. 

* * *

Witches could feel nature.

They could feel the way the trees shook during a storm and the way a river roared and foamed. Nature was a part of a witches being, like an extension of them, and any disturbance to this extension was not appreciated at all. 

Ayana was the most volatile when it came to a disturbance in nature.

Nature was meant to be kept a certain way and then some idiotic soul decided to experiment with nature to see what would happen and then you get disgusting abominations like the werewolves that kill and slaughter people without a second thought. And it is always, always incredibly hard to get nature back on balance once someone decided to mess with it. 

And now once more some idiotic soul had decided to mess with nature once more. Late last night Ayana had felt a disturbance in the air. Something with great power had appeared without warning in the forest. It had sent up a flare of power before settling. It was as if the creature was signaling to others that it was there. And Ayana was not okay with that. 

For the power of the flare that the creature gave in had an immense amount of power and that power wreaked of malice and revenge and who knew what something with that power could do by itself? Now it was calling for its equally as powerful brethren to assist it in whatever wicked deeds it wanted to conduct. No, no, no, not while there were witches in the area. 

And so that was why she was in front of the Mikaelson home right now, she wanted to talk to Esther about what she felt and what she could do about it. Ayana quickly gave three quick taps on the door and waited patiently while Rebekah opened the door, her blonde hair bobbing as a gust of cool air swept into the house. 

“Ayana!” Rebekah squealed. Ayana gave the girl a smiled and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Oh, how she desired to have a child like this one day. “Mama was just going to call on you!” 

“Oh, was she really? Well, is it not my luck that I should appear now,” Ayana said as she strode into the house. A small fire burned in the fireplace and Ayana’s eyes we drawn to where Esther sat. Esther was a tall woman with a slender face and long strawberry blonde hair. Esther sat in front of the fire, rubbing her engorged belly and giving light moans from the pain her swollen feet gave her. 

“Mama! Ayana appeared! We did not have to send anyone!” Rebekah said. Rebekah loved the magic that came with being a witch. She was so excited to start her training and begged Ayana and Esther to begin teaching her how to do small simple spells. Apparently all she dreamed about was doing no work ever again in her life. 

“Magic does not work in the ways you would like to believe, Little One,” Esther commented. Ayana smiled and made her way towards the heavily pregnant woman. 

“Esther, I have something of importance to speak to you of.” Esther’s eyes slid to her daughter and Rebekah took her leave. Ayana placed herself on the floor. 

“Oh no, Ayana there is no need for you to place yourself here on the ground with me,” Esther said. Ayana rolled her eyes. The girl had always been so proper ever since the day that she was an apprentice. 

“You know that I do not care that much about where I sit, but where I sit is not important.” Ayana’s eyes became steely and hard as she thought about the topic of conversation. “I have felt a presence enter the area last night when we were in the caves. I am here to inquire if you had felt it also.” 

Esther shook her head, “I felt nothing. Though since I am with child my power had dwindled, I am not even sure if I can do a tracking spell at the moment.” Ayana nodded her head, but narrowed her eyes at her former student. “Have you dabbled in the darker arts recently?” Ayana asked. 

Esther stiffened and Ayana knew her answer. Her student thought that the darker arts were more entertaining and powerful than the power of nature. Ayana had warned her many times thousands of times that the darker arts would leave her heartless and never turn out the way that she wished however the girl did not listen. And with her being with child and practicing the dark arts the spirits might take it upon them to teach her a lesson. 

“Let it be known that the spirits do not take kindly to those that try to change nature,” Ayana stated. “Every person will soon pay their due to nature.” 

Esther looked away, rolling her eyes all the while. 

* * *

_ Caroline cannot make a sound. She cannot scream or shout or anything. Her mother had always taught her that whenever she was in trouble that she should scream for help and fight back and do whatever she can to leave a mark on her attacker and get away. But Caroline was in a ring of fire with her attacker on the other side and her attacker had just stole her voice. How disappointed her mother would have been. _

_ Caroline could just imagine her mother’s face at this point. Liz’s eyes would darken into a cool blue-grey color and then her lips would give the slightest tilt downwards in a way so that she was not truly frowned but she surely was  _ not  _ smiling. She would have her arms crossed and then would give a sigh while looking down at Caroline. And Caroline would feel so small.  _

_ “What’s wrong?” the crazy witch crept closer to the wall of flame and titled her head at Caroline. “You don’t seem scared anymore?”  _

Oh lady _ , Caroline thought, _ you don’t know how badly I want to scream. 

_ “Don’t worry your dreams will come true―”  _

**_BANG―SLAM!_ **

_ A group of police officers poured into the small room and tackled the crazy witch onto the floor. Caroline watched wide eyed as they fought with the witch, who was screaming loudly.  _

_ “Take her down! Keep her down! Get the girl! Put out the fire!”  _

_ The witch was still screaming though it was in no language that Caroline knew but that was not important. Her salvation was here. Caroline ran towards the fire that contained her only to see a pair of hands shoot through the flames. They looked like they were being burnt and Caroline felt repulsed as the skin erupted into bubbles and sizzled.  _

_ She didn’t notice the arms push her as she was still disgusted. She did not notice until she felt no ground beneath her.  _

* * *

Niklaus liked his older brother Finn. Finn did not talk a lot but when he did you always had to listen as what he said seemed to carry a lot of power behind his words. Their father said that Finn was wise beyond his years. Klaus just thought that Finn was smarter than people gave him credit for and Finn was living up to Klaus’s thought of him at the moment.

Their father had split them into groups of two; Klaus with Finn and Elijah with their father. Now they were somewhere deep into the forest somewhere north of their base camp and a river. Finn was kneeling, inspecting the ground for the tracks that they had been following. Niklaus wished that he could be like Finn sometimes, he did not draw attention to himself and everyone in their family treated him with respect. 

“Niklaus,” Finn called and waved for him to come closer. Niklaus leaned over his older brother shoulder and looked at the ground. “Tell me, Niklaus, what do you see?” Honestly, all Klaus saw was stepped on twigs and leaves. There was nothing of value on the ground that they were staring at. That rock that was next to a broken twig might be value though. 

“Nothing, brother. I see nothing,” Niklaus answered. Finn chuckled and pointed back at the ground. 

“Look Niklaus, the twig has been broken meaning the animal was very large. And look there are three other markings on the ground just like this one and are evenly spaced. Now what Niklaus can you conclude from that?” Finn instructed. 

Niklaus skewed his lips to the side in thought. “Hmm, the animal was big and on four feet?” Finn smiled and rose from his crouching position. He ruffled Niklaus’s hair playfully and commented on how he was catching on so fast. The comment made Niklaus glow. Her rarely got compliments, usually when he did their father was there to disprove them. 

“Come now, Niklaus. We need to follow the tracks before they disappeared and we do not wish to return empty handed, do we not?” Niklaus nodded and the followed the tracks for a good while before the came to the river that they usually came to for water and to bathe. 

Though this time it was different this time as there was a wolf laying down dead and a girl resting beside it. Finn frowned at walked closer to the girl with Niklaus following nervously behind. He had seen what the wolves could do, they had ripped apart the baker not even three moons ago. Tears clogged his throat at the thought of a girl getting killed so viciously by one of the wolves. 

“The wolf is dead,” Finn announced and Klaus felt relieved but nervous. The wolf was dead which meant that something or someone had killed it, but everyone was hiding in the caves so how was the wolf killed. 

“What of the girl?” asked Niklaus, “is she still alive?” Finn shushed him as he inched cautiously towards the girl, who was resting comfortably against gold studded chest. Finn gently, touched her cheek and turned back to Niklaus. 

“Go and get father and tell him what we have found. The girl breathes.” 

Niklaus nodded and rushed back the way he remembered their camp being. Just what was going on who was that girl? What was going to happen to her? How did she get there? 

Oh the questions that needed to be answered! 

* * *

Caroline knew that she was not where she was supposed to be. She knew that for a fact. The covers were not her covers and it was painstakingly hot where ever she was.

Something was burning underneath her skin and it was settling in her stomach when Caroline finally awakened. Gasping, Caroline threw herself off of the bed and gripped whatever it was that was in her right hand. Caroline looked wildly around the room. This was not her room. It was dark with only a little light streaming in from a hold cut out of the dirt and wood walls. The bed she was sitting on was not even a bed but a bunch of animal pelts that were stacked onto one another and they all laid on the floor. She took another glance around the room and saw that there were other animal pelts like her own laid out on the floor. 

Caroline shivered. Where was she? Where was her mother? Where had the witch sent her? A whirlwind was what her thoughts were suddenly spiraling into when a woman walked in. Caroline looked at her, tears already preparing to leak from her eyes, and shied away from her. This woman was a stranger and she had already learned her lesson about trusting strangers. 

“Oh child, do not weep,” the woman said. She bent down as if to wrap her arms around Caroline but she scuttled away. Her touch may hurt her. The sensation of falling was still trapped in her mind and when she closed her eyes that was all she could feel; the wind and the feeling of drowning with the air in your lungs. The woman put her arms back down and Caroline wiped at her eyes. 

The woman was wearing a plain dress that seemed to be a pale grey or a very light looking brown color. Her honey blonde hair was down and wavy and she was very pregnant. Caroline wondered if the child would be a boy or a girl. “Now, darling, do you know how you got here?” 

Caroline nodded her head. She knew how she got herself into this mess, but she did not know how she got herself into this small home. Caroline opened her mouth and began to talk but after the first few words she remembered. 

_ “Your voice is mine niña.” _

Caroline shivered. She had lost her voice. She held the Barbie closer to her chest. This toy was her last connection to home. She did not even get to bring the Malibu Dream House with her since she thought she would get a new one (or live in one because  _ hello _ ? her prince could buy her a dream house to  _ live in _ ). 

“Can you speak girl?” a gruff voice asked and a burly looking man with blonde hair stomped in. Caroline shook her head. This man seemed scary. The way he walked in demanded attention and his voice held that tone that her father would get whenever he thought that she was annoying him. This man, Caroline concluded, must have been annoyed a lot recently. 

“Hah, the girl is so stupid she is mute. Look Esther,” the man said. “So dumb she cannot even speak her own name!” Something heated rose within Caroline. She may be a lot of things but no one could ever say that Caroline was stupid. It was her that one the district spelling bee! It was her that was Little Miss Mystic Falls! And it was her that was able to get a 110% on her math test! It was Caroline freaking Forbes so she was definitely  _ not  _ stupid. And she was going to prove this man wrong. 

_ Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. Caroline.  _

Caroline murmured the name to herself, her lips forming the words, but the voice not coming out to accompany the movement.   _ Caroline. Caroline.  _ Caroline was getting louder in her head. She was now shouting in her head trying to get the strangers to understand her words. 

“Look at her! Muttering to herself, the girl is an invalid, Esther!” the man continued the babble on. 

_ Caroline. CAROLINE!  _ Caroline was screaming in her head. Her eyes were directed at the two adults that were speaking as if she was not even there. She imagined shoving her words into their skulls forcing them to see her name being spelled out; hear how she said her own name. 

The two strangers eyes suddenly glazed over and all conversation stopped.  Esther, the woman, looked at Caroline as her eyes suddenly became focused and zeroed in on Caroline. “Caroline,” she breathed. Caroline’s face lit up. Nodding and clapping, Caroline became over joyed that they now knew her name. “How did you do that, Caroline?” 

Caroline skewed her lips and tilted her head. Do what? “Caroline, how did you do that?” Esther rushed forward and Caroline was suddenly cornered. Her breath shortened as she felt as if the room was closing in on her. “How did you push the pictures and voices into my mind?” Esther demanded. And Caroline shrugged. Esther had this intense look her eyes. It was like the other witch, the crazy one that sent her here. 

The man grunted. “She will go and see Ayana tomorrow. Leave her be Esther.” Esther then straightened herself. She seemed calmer now, not as overbearing and scary as before. Esther gave the girl a kind smile before sweeping out of the room. 

Caroline let out a breath. She could breathe again. This was all too much for one girl to take in a whole day. She needed to sleep. Yes, that was it! Caroline needed to go to sleep and wake up and then everything would be okay again. She laid herself down on one of the animal pelts. She would close her eyes and wake up and she would be in her room again. This was all probably just a bad dream because she watched Goosebumps before she went to bed again. 

Everything would be alright when she woke up. 

* * *

 

Ariel may have lost her voice but she got something better. 

But that was only because she was not what she used to be anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ConCrit is much appreciated.


	3. Cinderella and her New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline's introduction to the Viking Age.

_ “If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does.” _ ― an Excerpt from  _ Alice in Wonderland _ by Lewis C. 

* * *

**Correction Three: Cinderella and her New Family**

When Cinderella’s dad passed away she gained and lost everything. 

She got a new family but this new family was different and dangerous.  

* * *

Mikael frowned as he held a key in his hand. The child, Caroline had the key wrapped around her neck on a thick piece of twine. He assumed that the key was the one that would open the chest that Finn claimed she rested next to. Mikael spared another glance to the chest. It was a large chest and well taken care of by the looks of it. The glossed cherry wood held no marking and the gold padlock shone as though someone had just scrubbed it thoroughly. With a huff, Mikael pushed himself off the ground and strode towards the chest. Might as well open it. It may shed some light on the background of the girl.

The chest gave a light click and opened easily enough and Mikael had only just lifted the top only to take in a sharp breath at what laid inside. Beautiful dresses, fine jewelry, and a leather bound journal practically spilled out. The trunk was obviously over loaded. Mikael searched through the contents and noted how it appeared that the girl had dresses for when she was older too. Mikael lifted a piece of jewelry to examine. 

It was a small locket made of gold. It was made well with a CF monogrammed subtly on to the oval shaped locket. It was finely made like all of the other things the girl possessed. 

Well this changed things. 

At first Mikael did not want to keep the girl but with all the things that she owned maybe it would be a good investment to care for the girl. He could care for the girl like he would for his own and when her wealthy family (this fact Mikael had not doubt about) came to retrieve her, he would be well compensated for all his troubles. 

And what if her family came to get her? Well Mikael was sure that the girl was to marry well. When his old age made him weak and feeble minded he would have Caroline, well married and rich, to take care of him. 

* * *

There are somethings that will change. The sun will always rise in the east and set in the west. The sky will always be blue and Caroline will never be a morning person.

Caroline awoke that morning with a dry mouth and crusty eyes. She felt dirty and groggy. Caroline idly scratched her head, but kept her eyes closed. She would be at home when she opened her eyes. Her mother would be down stairs sipping coffee, her father would be— Caroline’s heart clenched—gone, and Caroline would be back in her room where she belonged. There would be no witches. Everything would be normal. 

Caroline opened her eyes and nothing was alright. Instead of her nice princess bed Caroline was on an itchy animal pelt. Her mother was not there and her father was still gone. And she did not have her voice. A silent sob escaped Caroline. She gave one look to her Barbie and cried even more. She could remember when her parents gave her that Barbie. Their smiling faces and how excited Caroline was to have a Barbie that was just as pretty as her that she could bring everywhere. And she did she brought it everywhere. She brought it here didn’t she? 

And that was it. Her last link to her home was her doll. 

Caroline sobbed silently when all she wanted to do was scream and holler and allow everyone to know her pain. But as is Caroline’s new motto  she can’t . 

* * *

Rebekah waited outside of the room with the platter of food in her hand. She could see the new girl (Caroline her parents had called her) weeping all by herself with her beautiful doll being held to her chest. The only sound coming from the girl was the hitching of her breath. Rebekah pitied the girl. She could not talk and she was all alone in a new place without her family. Rebekah could only imagine what that would be like for a girl so close to her age.

_ “Be kind to her Rebekah. She is scared and frightened. She needs a friend.” _ But how did Rebekah comfort a crying girl? Only Niklaus and Elijah knew how to handle her tears and even then they did not know how to handle them they only knew how to keep them at bay. However Rebekah could not fumble with this girl’s emotions. She had to help. 

Rebekah placed the platter down by the entrance to the room and rushed to the girl, engulfing her in a tight embrace. Whenever she was sad, all Rebekah wanted was to be hugged tightly, maybe she did too. Caroline froze and Rebekah began to question her actions. Maybe she was too bold with her actions? Was she wrong to hug her? Maybe she was, the girl was probably used to court etiquette and from what Rebekah knew physical contact seemed like a no-no. Caroline turned her tear stained face to Rebekah and Rebekah felt heat rise to her cheeks. She loosened her hug so that her arms now hung loosely around Caroline. 

“I supposed that you may have liked for someone to hug you. I–I always like when my mother hugs me so I just―” 

Rebekah had the air knocked out of her when Caroline threw herself back into the hug and into poor Rebekah’s unsuspecting frame. Caroline’s grip was tight which Rebekah did not expect but the girl was crying so… Rebekah wrapped her arms around Caroline just as tight and allowed the slightly older girl to cry into her clothes. 

“Do not cry,” Rebekah murmured into her hair. “Everything will be fine Caroline. Everything will fix itself.” 

* * *

The axe’s blade shone brightly in the air before it easily cut through the small piece of wood. Niklaus rushed forward, taking the now spilt wood and placing a new log onto the chopping post before moving safely away. Elijah nodded his thanks to him before chopping the new log. And the process repeated.

“What do you think the new girl, Caroline, will be like?” Niklaus asked when he was once more a safe distance away from the chopping post. Elijah split the wood before he answered. 

“I cannot say. She can be any type of person.” 

“I hope she is nice,” NIklaus said. Elijah wiped his brow. “I hope she is kind and adventurous.” 

Elijah gave a chuckle. “Niklaus have you develop some small feeling for this girl?” Niklaus’s cheeks burned a bright red as he sputtered. 

“N-No! Of course not!” He hardly knew the girl! He had found her just the day before with Finn. And—And he has never even spoken to her! How was he even supposed to develop the feelings Elijah was implying? 

“Maybe you have set eyes on your future wife Niklaus.” Elijah teased. He gave a small wiggle of his eyebrow which caused Niklaus to flush even more. 

“Oh hush up,” Niklaus hissed. He gave his older brother a rough shove. Elijah gave a hearty laugh. 

* * *

It was a slow process but Caroline’s tears finally subsided. Caroline felt slightly embarrassed with her emotional display.  _ Sorry _ is what Caroline wanted to say but she didn’t know how to control the power that she had used the night before and didn’t really want to. Caroline wanted to be as normal as possible.

“I hope you are feeling quite better now,” Rebekah said gently. Caroline blushed and nodded. Her stomached growled loudly. Rebekah gave a small laugh and patted Caroline’s stomach. “Do not fret. Luckily mother sent me here with a plate of lunch for you.” Rebekah left to go and get the plate and Caroline thought over what she had said. Lunch? So it hadn’t been morning when she had woken up. 

A small smile appeared on her face. Her mother would have never allowed her to sleep past eleven in the morning. Rebekah returned with the platter of food and Caroline was shocked to see how muchfood was plied on to the plate. There was a mountain of food; an assortment of colorful berries, a soft looking loaf of bread and a bowl of…something was stacked high onto the plate. How could Esther expect her to eat all of that? Caroline could barely finish a bowl of cereal back home! 

Rebekah laughed at Caroline’s expression before she set the plate down in front of her. “You act as if you have never seen food before,” Rebekah tittered. “Go on, eat.” Caroline shyly poked and prodded at her food. She wanted Cheerios and pancakes for breakfast. Not…what was that grey lumpy stuff inside of the bowl? Was that supposed to be oatmeal? Caroline was pretty sure that oatmeal was not supposed to look like that. Quaker Oats Oatmeal did not look like that. 

_ “Caroline, stop playing with your food.” _ Caroline could imagine her father’s disapproving and annoyed face. She frowned but then thought better of it. Maybe the witch would send her back if she was good. Maybe this was punishment for being a big baby about everything. If she wanted to return home and be with her family she would have to be the best Caroline that she could ever be. Which meant that she would have to follow all of her parents’ rules, even the dumb ones. Her grandmother always told her that her behavior was a reflection on her parents and herself and now was the time to show how great her parents were (are). 

Caroline sucked in a breath and picked up the wooden spoon that was next to the oatmeal.

…

Dear Lord, that oatmeal was disgusting! 

* * *

Esther pounded on Ayana’s door incessantly. She had touched the girl; felt the fire running thought her veins and the destruction that came with it. The girl was a menace lying in wait and her family was stationed around her. The girl had to leave and with her own self pregnant, Esther knew that Ayana was the only one in range with enough power to do so. Esther continued to slam her fist down on the heavy door until Ayana flung the door open. A heated look was written on her face. “Cease with you constant pounding Esther!”

Esther lowered her fist but glowered at Ayana. “It was rude for you to not open the door when I first came calling.” 

“You should not have continued hitting the door if I did not answer the first time!” 

Esther gave a sigh. “As much as I would like to continue arguing about etiquette I have found the power that you have felt. And she is with me.” Ayana’s eyes widened and she ushered Esther inside. Dried spices and flowers hung from the ceiling and a large fire pit glowed with the dying embers. Esther relished in the familiarity of the room, the smell of sage in the air brought her back her back to the time when she stayed here working alone to perfect a spell or memorize words. 

“You said ‘she’, it is a person whom held such power?” Ayana asked. Esther snapped out of her memories and nodded to her old mentor. “One? A person alone? I-I expected a horde with the pure strength that the beacon had—but a single person Esther?” Esther sighed. 

“The power you felt originated from a girl, only older than Rebekah by a handful of moon cycles. Niklaus and Finn found the girl by the river with a wolf dead by her side. She is blonde and quite pretty―” 

“I did not ask for a physical description Esther!” Ayana barked. Ayana began to pace near the door. “So much power…” 

“I was able to touch her. Ayana her nature…” Esther began. 

“Yeah what of her nature?” 

“When I touched her I felt the nature of her being, what type of creature she was, and what I felt Ayana… I felt fire. Fire as hot as those in Hel.” 

“Are you sure?” Ayana asked. Her eyes were wide with opposing emotions fighting for dominance. Esther when she first felt it was just as shocked as Ayana when she first felt it too, but she had to quickly get over it. The girl was near her family and she could not let something so dangerous stay so close. “Fire in a girl so young?” 

“I must also speak of the need that I felt.” 

“The need? The need to what?” 

“To…to destroy and change.” Esther shook her head and Ayana let out a growl. Ayana turned away from her to rush to a table that was covered with numerous grimiores and scrolls. She picked up a very large one and began to leaf through it. 

“Bring the girl to me when I call. I will search for what she is until then.” Esther nodded and knew it was time to go. Ayana was searching for answers now and Esther knew she would be of no use. 

* * *

Back in present day Mystic Falls, a police offer named Barry stared into the eyes of Esmeralda Schiff. As green and mesmerizing as Schiff’s eyes were Barry could not afford to let himself get distracted, it would not do him any favors. Esmeralda sat in a steel chair with her cuffed hands resting on the table. Her mess of unruly black hair shook wildly as Schiff turned her head every which way to look around the interrogation room.

Barry was a little nervous; he was called late at night to interrogate this little woman because no one else could. But could he really blame them for gathering no information? This woman was as crazy as them come. 

“You know I could take these off.” Barry looked at Esmeralda who was giving her hand cuffs a pointed stare. This was the first thing she had said all night if Barry was informed correctly. 

“Really?” Barry asked. “How?” 

Esmeralda gave him a wide grin, “Magic obviously.” 

“Right, magic.” Barry rolled up his sleeves before sliding into the matching metal chair across from Esmeralda. “Now Esmeralda―” 

“Oh no. Please call me Emmie.” 

“Okay. Now Emmie,” Barry started again. “I’m going to ask you some questions that I need you to answer. You okay with that?” Emmie tilted her head to the left and skewed her lips to the right as she considered Barry’s proposal. Why bother think about it, Barry thought. You have no other choice. Emmie eventually smiled and let out a jovial chirp of “okay” and Barry commenced his interrogation. 

“What is your name?” 

“Esmeralda Natalie Schiff.” 

“And how old are you?” 

“That’s rude!” 

Barry sighed. “How many languages do you know?” 

“Three:  English, Spanish, and Latin.” 

“So I would have to guess you were speaking Latin when they found you.” 

“I like how you said ‘found’ like they didn’t tackle me to the ground,” Emmie giggled. Barry gave a nervous chuckle, unsure if he should have laughed but Emmie gave him a smile and his laugh got a little less shaky. 

“Tell me why did you take Caroline Forbes?” Emmie rolled her shoulders. Barry waited patiently. Emmie said nothing and silence dominated the room. Barry leaned back in his seat still waiting for an answer. 

“Because I knew she wouldn’t die,” Emmie said. She spoke so lowly that Barry almost didn’t catch her. “I knew she wouldn’t die so I chose her.” Barry nodded but it was an odd answer that garnered questions. 

“So Caroline is alive?” Emmie nodded. “And where is she?” Emmie shook her head. “Esmeralda,” Barry said sterner. 

“I thought I told you to call me Emmie.” Emmie gave him this look as if she was about to cry. Barry shook his head. Nothing would distract him, especially since he had a distraught sheriff on his hands that needed placating. 

“How did you do a disappearing act like that? Smoke and mirrors? Holograms? Cheap parlor tricks?” Barry demanded. With each inquiry Barry leaned closer to Emmie until he was out of his seat looking at her face. Emmie looked down. 

“An so it begins.” Emmie announced and Barry was taken back. Excuse me what? Beginning of what? Barry was just about to ask but a loud screeching sound rang out and a heavy shudder ran through the building throwing both of them to the ground. 

“What was that? An earthquake?” a bewildered Barry asked. Esmeralda gave a laugh before crawling towards him. 

“This Barry,” Emmie said. “is nature fixing itself.” Barry stared at her like she was still crazy but found himself against the wall as another quake hit. A bright white light was growing before his eyes and no matter how many times he blinked it would not leave his line of vision, in fact it was growing. 

“Shh.” When had Emmie gotten so close? Emmie petted his head. “Let nature fix itself. You won’t feel a thing.” She sounded surprisingly sane. And she was right. Soon enough the bright light consumed his vision, all he could hear was the horrible screeching and then there was nothing.  No sound. No light. 

Barry wasn’t even alive anymore. Nothing and that was because they no longer existed. 

* * *

After eating all the food (even the really disgusting oatmeal) Caroline and Rebekah made polite conversation well Rebekah talked and Caroline either nodded, smiled or frowned. As it turned out they had a lot in common. The girls giggled (aka Rebekah giggled and Caroling smiled happily) as they played with Caroline’s doll when Esther walked in with Niklaus and Elijah trailing behind her, the latter two’s arms laden with fire wood.

“Mother! Nik! ‘Lijah!” Rebekah chirped in greeting. “Caroline had awoken!” The present Mikaelsons looked to Caroline who gave a shy wave. Esther gave the girl a smile but Caroline had seen that smile before, it was the type of smile adults give when they had bad news but didn’t want ti say it. But honestly what could be worse than the situation Caroline was already in? What was she going to tell her, Santa wasn’t real because her parents tried that one but Caroline had shot them down. 

“Caroline,” said one of the two boys. This one was the oldest with wavy brown hair Caroline  really wanted to run her hands through. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Elijah and this is my younger brother Niklaus.” Elijah had somehow managed to put down the firewood without Caroline noticing and stood in front of the girl. Caroline smiled at him and kept doing so until Elijah began to look confuse as to why she was not responding back to his welcome. 

“Caroline cannot talk. She has no voice,” Rebekah clarified. Elijah nodded and shot Caroline a pitying look that made her insides boil. Just because she was mute did not mean that she was any less the Caroline Forbes she was before! “Nik! Introduce yourself to Caroline!” Caroline looked where Rebekah was shouting to and saw a boy with curly sandy blonde hair. 

“Hello,” the boy said in a headier accent than his siblings. “I am Niklaus. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Caroline wondered why all the boys here had long hair. Mikael, Elijah, and now Nik―what sort of name was Niklaus anyways! 

“Nik and Finn were the ones who retrieved you the day before,” Rebekah whispered. Caroline nodded and gave Niklaus a big grin. She wanted to say thank you but hoped that the smile gave away all her gratefulness. 

“It is great that Caroline now has seen the face of one of her saviors.” Esther said pleasantly. “However I believe that Caroline would like to freshen up, no?” Caroline nodded again. She had been able to ignore the grime she felt on her skin until it was mentioned. Rebekah was kind enough to offer to show her where to bathe and it was with that that the girls quickly left. 

* * *

Esther’s smile fell as soon as the girls had left. Esther turned to start making lunch as it was well past noon. Niklaus and Elijah began to add more fire to the cooking pit.

“Caroline appears to be pleasant enough, Niklaus,” Elijah said. 

“She is…I suppose,” Niklaus drawled. 

“What did you expect her to be? A spoiled little girl?” 

“Well how I was I supposed to know, with her so finely dressed?” 

Esther heard Elijah laugh and but her lip. Three of her children seemed so excited to have the girl with them that it almost hurt her children that Caroline could not stay with them. She was an unknown danger to them. A mother had to do what was best for her children. 

“Elijah, Niklaus, I want you to stay away from Caroline.” Esther did not have the heart to turn around but she knew her sons were looking at her, Esther continued to peel potatoes. 

“But why mother?” Niklaus asked. Esther cursed childish curiousity. 

“Niklaus I have my reasons. Please just do as I ask.” Esther said. She really hoped that they would listen. 

* * *

Mikael returned home late that evening with a large deer on his back. Mikael sat outside and then began to work on his sword. The village had been running out of food so he and the other men planned to embark on a voyage in two weeks’ time. In the low light of the sunset Mikael could spot Niklaus dragging his feet towards their home. The boy seemed tired and Mikael knew why. The boy had been practicing his swordsmanship on a tree. Mikael knew that the boy would practice for hours trying to become better. It made Mikael proud.

It may be hard to believe seeing the way that Mikael treats his son but contrary to what others might believe Mikael actually loved his son Niklaus. He was hard on him because Mikael knew that Niklaus could be something great. And like his father before him Mikael was tough on Niklaus. He made his son work for everything that he wanted in life. It made the reward that Niklaus received all the more sweeter. 

But there was something holding Niklaus back from being truly great. Niklaus had the work ethic, he had the dedication, he had the loyalty to the cause but what exactly was it that was reventing him from moving forward? 

Feelings. 

Mikael saw that his son was easily hurt. He was too sensitive. Niklaus was not as sensitive as a girl but he still had too much emotion to truly make tough decisions. Niklaus was always the type to act before though whenever something upset him and it angered Mikael that Niklaus would allow something so simple and meaningless be what prevented him from being great. But Mikael knew what to do. He would need Niklaus to harden his heart and to do that he would need to be tougher on Niklaus and work him harder. It was apparently working. 

Niklaus stalked away without noticing Mikael or the small smile he had on his face. 

* * *

_ What exactly was going on? _

_ Qetsiyah watched as some of the witches that had been on the other side with her for centuries disappear. The current world, the present world, was falling apart. Well, it wasn’t falling apart but it was changing.  _

_ Though why was she spared?  _

_ Travelers that we as old as she was stayed while the new, younger witches disappeared into nothingness.  _

_ It seemed that whatever was happening did not go as far back as to when Qetsiyah was still alive.  _

_ “I wonder what this new world will be like once it is done being shaped,” Qetsiyah said as she watched the world disappear. She would forget everything that was happening in a moment but Qetsiyah had to wonder?  _

_ What changed in the past that made the world change so drastically?  _

* * *

It was after dinner and Esther was cleaning up after her family. The whole time Esther could not help but allow her eyes to dart to Caroline as she listened to Niklaus and watched the rest of the family interact with each other.

She needed to get the girl as far away from her family as possible. There was no telling when the girl could explode and do something that could harm her family. The girl had to go and soon. The sooner she told Mikael the fast the girl would leave. 

Mikael was sitting down on a chair that was close to the cooking pit. He was doing something to his sword that Esther did not really care to bother herself with. She needed to speak with him about the girl urgently. 

“I will be leaving for a voyage very soon, Esther. Prepare my things for me before the end of the moon cycle,” Mikael said. Mikael did not look up from whatever it was that he was doing to his sword and Esther frowned. 

“So soon? The village still has a lot of supplies―” 

“I did not ask for your opinion Esther. I want my supplies ready before the end of the moon cycle. I am understood?” 

“Yes,” Esther consented. “I apologize. I shall have your things ready by then.” Mikael only gave a grunt to show that he had heard her. It really bothered her how Mikael seemed so dismissive of her when not only so long ago he and many other men were vying for something as fleeting as a glance from her. Why had the feeling between the two of them gone? Esther shook her head to erase the thoughts. Now was not the time to contemplate the workings of her marriage. 

“Mikael, I would wish to speak to you about the girl,” Esther said.

Mikael spared her a glance and a raised eyebrow. “What of the girl? Has she done something that displeased you?” Esther shook her head. 

“No nothing like that. I just do not believe that she should…stay with us for an extended amount of time.” Mikael gave her a frown and just went back to work. 

“And why not?” 

“I…I have a feeling―” 

“I will not discard a girl because you have had one of your ‘feelings’ Esther. This girl can bring us security and aid if we so need it.” 

“Mikael―” 

“If you have nothing better to say then quit wasting my time woman.” Esther knew that there was no getting through to Mikael now and left. She would have to try another time. 

* * *

Ayana had no clue how many grimiores she had gone through but she knew that it was almost all of them.

Her grimiore, her mother’s grimiore, even her great grandmother’s grimiore said nothing about what the girl could be. No one had heard about a creature that held the power to destroy and change. With an exasperated sigh Ayana closed another grimiore. 

No one knew what the girl was! To Ayana that was amazing because as well traveled as Ayana’s family was no one had heard of a power like this. Picking up the book, Ayana walked back to put the book away but smacked her hip on one of the tables. Papers fluttered to the floor and Ayana cursed, dropping to her knees. She started to pick up picks of paper grumbling the whole while. Ayana spotted a piece of paper close to the fire pit and crawled towards it. 

Ayana snatched the paper from a spark that jumped from the fire. The aged witch looked at the paper and tried to see what was written on it just for curiosity’s sake. The writing on the scrap of paper was faded with age and Ayana squinted her eyes in and attempt to read it. Ayana held the paper to the fire light and tried again to read the paper. Suddenly, hidden writing appeared and she stopped to read the words. “Reveal the hidden…” Ayana smiled. 

If no one in her family knew, it appeared that Ayana was going to be the one to find out. 

* * *

Cinderella’s new family was a pack of wolves lying in wait for a witch to awaken them.

And everyone knows that witches and princesses do not mix. 


	4. The Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther fears Caroline and magic ruins things.

_"But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked._

_"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."_

_"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice._

_"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."_ — An Excerpt from _Alice in Wonderland_ by C. S. Lewis

* * *

 

**Correction Four: The Apple**

The Evil Queen sent the apple in hopes that Snow White would eat it and die. 

But Snow White just became much more lethal. 

* * *

The lighting was low and torch bugs lit the sky. The world seemed to hum and stir with an unseen energy that only he could feel right now. The world was just a being with energy and life even though it looked to be still and resting.

Why did people sleep at night? There was so much wonder to it. The way owls flew over your head without waking the leaves. How silver bathed everything giving it an ethereal glow. And the dew tiny but still most certainly there clung to the plant life so fervently as if they were going to fall off and become one with the earth that they so hated. There was something about night that was beautiful and charming that only he could see, but he was okay with that. He did not want his siblings to come a ruin his quiet time for him. 

He stumbled along the path that he had marked for himself. He had already passed the tree with the rune for fire on it and now all he would need to do was pass the mushroom field. He really did hate that field, he hated mushrooms. They tasted awful and they looked no better than they tasted. Mushrooms were a curse to man.

_ Ah _ , there was the mushroom patch! He scurried by and knew that the sooner that he had passed the sooner he would be able to practice. As soon as he was powerful enough he would turn all the mushrooms in the world into a flowers. He then frowned, thinking about all the flowers that Rebekah would try and bring into the house. Flowers made his nose itch. No, maybe he would just make all the mushrooms disappear. They had no more need for anymore flowers. 

He had finally reached the spot that he had been traveling to. It was just a simple clearing. It was small ten very big horses would be enough to fill the clearing but it was bigger than the five year old and that was all he really needed. He could feel the energy of the forest― _ of nature _ humming around him. It felt welcoming as he had felt it every day for as long as he could remember. It felt like the wings of a butterfly against his skin or the soft caress of his mother; it was familiar and welcoming and soothed him. 

Taking a deep breath he thought about the girl that was now in his home. He felt the power radiating from her. Every time he was near her he felt an intense heat lick at his skin like he was sitting too close to the cooking pit. He did not know what the fire meant but it was not something that he felt that he should be afraid of. The girl was about his age so it could only mean that she was like him or something made by people like him. But she did not appear to be dangerous so he could stay and play with her. 

He dropped the book onto the grass and plopped himself down in front of it. His mother’s grimoire was very heavy and it strained his back to carry it all the way from his home to the clearing. He flipped to the second page of the grimoire as he was not too far into learning magic and was still trying to master the basics. 

Levitation was tonight’s spell as it had been for the past few weeks. It was harder than most of the other spells that he had tried to do because it took focus. Little focus could drop the object while too much focus could propel the object and Kol did not want to throw the book miles away from him when all he really wanted to do was gently lift it off the ground. 

* * *

_ She was back at school. Caroline never thought she would be so happy to say that but she was back at school! _

_ The chalk board was clean with all the colored and white pieces of chalk all lined up in the same way that the rainbow was. All the tables and chairs were in order and the cubby was filled the usual work books and notebooks and the coat closet had all of the coats and jackets that said that the other children were in class today too. But then where were all the rest of the children?  _

_ Caroline walked around the classroom once. Maybe they went outside? Caroline peeked her head into the hallway but there was no hallway only darkness behind the door. Caroline slammed the door shut and slid down the side of the door until she felt her butt touch the ground. She was not back in her classroom. She was not back at school. She was not back at Mystic Falls. _

_ But goddammit she wanted to be! She wanted to be home so bad. She wanted to see Elena, despite her not liking her as much as Bonnie; she wanted to see her mother, even though she would probably just leave her with a baby sitter and go and throw herself into her work; she wanted to see her father and it didn’t even mater that it would probably be through a photo. She just wanted to be home, safe and sound, with things and people that were familiar. A heavy sob lifted up from Caroline, and she crossed her arms. This wasn’t fair. Why was she the one that had to be separated from her family?  _

_ A low whistle rang out, “Well aren’t you making this place a mess!”  _

_ Caroline lifted her head and saw the witch that put her into her current situation glance around the room before settling her eyes on her. The witch’s lips tugged up, up, up, into an amused smile before her bare feet padded over to Caroline. Another sob shook Caroline’s body as the witch lowered herself down to look Caroline in the eye. “A-are you here t-to send me home?” Caroline hiccupped.  _

_ With her arms behind her back and that amused smile still on her face, the witch tilted her head. “Now why in the world would I do that?”  _

_ “I wanted to go home!” Caroline said a little more forcefully. Caroline was done. She was done with witches and bad tasting oatmeal and boys that had hair almost as long as her own. She was done with everything that the witch had done to her. She wanted no more part in the witch’s plans. “I was good all day so now it is time for you to send me home! It’s only fair!”  _

_ “Ha ha! And where did you get that idea, niña? Who told you that good behavior gets you sent home?”  _

_ Caroline felt her mouth open and close. She was pretty sure that she looked like a fish with her jaw just lowering and shutting rapidly. It was only fair right? If Caroline was good she got to go home and if she was bad then she had to stay for a little while longer. It was what made sense. It was the fair and reasonable thing to do.  _

_ “Sorry to be the one to tell you this, girlie, but I can’t send you back. Your Mystic Falls doesn’t exist anymore. How sad.”  _

_ The way the witch said it made it sound like the destruction of her town was not all that despairing at all but Caroline had no time to be pondering the heavy sarcasm that was laden in the witch’s sentence. Her town was gone. Elena, Bonnie, her mother, Matt, everyone was gone. She would never see them again. But she just said that Mystic Falls was gone. And her father wasn’t in Mystic Falls so she still had him, she could still go back to someone familiar. _

_ “And my father?  If my mother is gone can you at least send me to my father?” Caroline asked. Something weak was raising her in, with every moment that the witch said nothing it grew stronger. Maybe there was still some hope that Caroline could be with someone from her normal life. And if it was her father he would go to every funeral and Caroline would get to say her goodbye to them all.  _

_ “Niña not to burst your bubble or anything but when I said gone I mean your whole world. Everyone from your time is gone. But I’m here so it can’t be too bad!” the witch exclaimed. Caroline did not care. The witch was not her mother or her father or anyone else. The witch was the one that caused all of her problems and now she could not even fix them. Suddenly Caroline felt that sensation of falling again; she was spiraling downwards into some dark abyss. Caroline wanted to scream but could not find the energy to, but really why bother if no one was going to be there to catch her.  _

_ “Caroline!” the witch was falling with her and that sent a spark of cold joy into Caroline’s heart. The witch will pay for what she has done. “Caroline! Stop!” Papers, desks, chairs, and books flew past them dropping into the vast unknown that lay patiently at the bottom.  _

_ Caroline gave no response and just allowed herself to fall. She hoped they hit the ground soon. It wouldn’t hurt long when they finally hit. Just a small pinch and then they would be done.  _

_ “Caroline! I can lead you back to your family!”  _

_ What?  _

_ Everything stopped. A paper that was fluttering above her head slowed. The witch let out a sigh. “My family?” Caroline whispered. “You can lead me back to my family?”  _

_ The witch nodded. “I’m here to guide you. You now have a lot of power and since you’re a kid someone need to teach you how to use it.”  _

_ “But this power can lead me back to my family, right? I will get to see them right?”  _

_ “Yes, but you need to listen to me. As your guide I have to lead you to discover what you are.”  _

_ “What I am?” What she was? Well that was simple Caroline was human. Caroline was a five year old human that needed to go back home to her parents. Caroline was the girl that trusted strangers. “Why can’t you just tell me?”  _

_ The witch shook her head. “‘S not allowed. I would if I could though.” While suspended in air, the witch moved her way towards Caroline. Pushing aside any objects that were in her way, Caroline marveled at the world around her. It was all a flush of bright colors and floating object but all of it was paused with only herself and the witch being the only two animated objects. “My name,” the witch said. “Is Esmeralda and as your guide this will be the first task I will ask you to do.”  _

_ The witch’s― Esmeralda’s hands gripped Caroline’s chin. Caroline shivered and felt the goose bumps that rose on her skin as Esmeralda’s cold hands rested on her face. “What’s my first task?”  _

_ “Wake up.”  _

Caroline’s eyes shot open as a wolf howled at the moon. 

* * *

The next morning the whole Mikaelson family with the extension of Caroline woke up groggy. Esther awoke with large bags under her eyes and rubbing her stomach furiously. “Stop moving child,” she would murmur to her swollen belly. Rebekah awoke in the usual way but stumbled a little more but still managed to flash him an innocent smile.

It was Mikael that worried everyone, mostly Niklaus. That morning Mikael awoke and the first thing that he did was shout to wake the whole house. All of the siblings had to scramble out of bed but Caroline was adamant to stay asleep. Niklaus furrowed his brow as he tried to shake the girl awake but she only waved off his hands. If they did not hurry and get to the kitchen to eat then they would have to face the wrath of Mikael. And Klaus knew for a fact that it was something to be afraid seeing as he was Mikael’s whipping boy. 

“Caroline, there really is no time for you to be stubborn. We must wash up for breakfast,” Niklaus insisted. Caroline frowned and furrowed her brow. Klaus reached for her shoulders again, going to try and shake them but Caroline opened her eyes and slapped his hands away. Though she could not talk her eyes screamed of the irritation that she felt at his constant shaking. Really how could one girl be so stubborn? 

“Caroline we really must go and―” Klaus tried but then the heavy footfalls and the booming voice of his father interrupted him. 

“Why are the two of you still inside? Why is Caroline still in bed?” Mikael asked. Klaus did not think about turning around. He knew that he should turn and face his father and tell him of the simple situation but really he could not. The man was terrifying. Well-built from years of being a Viking and hardened from battle Mikael not only had the presence but also the look that could strike fear into the hearts of anyone. Klaus was one of them. 

He kept his eyes trained on the girl in front of him who was looking over his shoulder at Mikael. Her head was a curly mop of blonde hair and her blue eyes looked a little glassy as her mind finally pulled itself together. Klaus wondered how the girl was going to react, but all she did was give Mikael a small smile and a shy wave. Mikael’s face softened and Niklaus was surprised. If anything he was expecting his father to go on a rampage about how they would withhold the rest of the family for breakfast, usually a harsh speech about Klaus’s incompetence but then again Klaus was in the presence of someone new so Mikael would want to put his best foot forward in order to impress the girl with the nice clothing. 

“I-I was just waking her up, Father.  I was going to send her off with Rebekah to go and bathe,” Niklaus said meekly. His head was bowed as he heard Mikael grunt and shuffle away. An audible sight left Klaus and he turned to see Caroline looking at him curiously. Klaus quickly turned away. 

“Come now, Rebekah is waiting for you.” 

* * *

She really did not know what she was expecting when she was told that Rebekah was going to go take her to bathe. She had heard of people not being as well off as she was but these people must be really poor if they had to bathe in a river. And that was the place that Caroline was expected to shed her clothing and bathe. Rebekah had done it without another thought and hopped into the slow running water. But no, Caroline was not getting into that water; she wanted an actual bath or a shower.

“Caroline, get into the water!” Rebekah hollered. She was waist deep in the water and was already soaking wet. Caroline turned away from the naked girl with a furious blush on her face. Nope! Caroline was not getting into the water especially if there was someone else there. “Caroline!” Rebekah tried. 

The other girl walked towards a nearby tree and sat down. Caroline would wait until Rebekah left and then she would go. Caroline then decided to occupy her time pointing out shapes in the clouds. There was a lion, and oh! There was a gaggle of geese in the sky. Caroline smiled as she watched the bright blue sky pass by. 

“Do you see the tiger?” 

Caroline’s eyes snapped to the side where she saw the witch relaxing next to her. Caroline’s eyes dilated and she wanted to scream but her mouth opened uselessly and no scream came. She really needed to get use to this no voice thing. The witch laughed at her. 

“Why aren’t you bathing?” the witch asked but then she waved off the question with the shake of her head. “Well then again bathtubs haven’t been invented yet.” Caroline just frowned. The witch was talking crazy again. Some of her fear that was fluttering in her chest was ebbed away by the confusion but Caroline believed that she would never  _ not _ be afraid of the witch that sent her here. 

The witch was looking at her again. “Come on speak to me! I cannot have a conversation all by myself. Use your power, speak to me!” What was she talking about? Caroline had no special powers or anything. She was just some girl who got caught up in something terrible. “Well this is why I’m here,” the witch sighed. “You need to figure out what you are faster. The world can’t have part of their justice system refusing to do its job!” 

_ Justice? _ Caroline wondered. The witch laughed as Caroline watched her figure fade. “Yes, niña.  _ Justice. _ ” The witch faded away and Caroline felt the fluttering in her chest grow worse. Could the witch read minds now? And what did she mean when she said part of the justice system. Caroline was only five! She was too young for this! 

“Caroline! Caroline! Nik! Elijah! Do something!” 

Caroline’s eyes suddenly focused. There was a lot of movement and sound; it all overwhelmed her senses making the world a blur of movement and color. Caroline blinked rapidly as she tried to focus on what the hell was going on. Something was on her arm, she realized slowly. 

“Don’t worry about anything, Caroline. You’ll be okay.” Said one of Rebekah’s long haired brothers. Caroline looked down at her arm. A snake had decided to make a meal out of her and had its fangs deep in her skin. Caroline’s eyes widened. 

_ Oh.  _

She looked back at the siblings who were all fretting and scrambling for something to do. They obviously did not know what to do in this situation. Caroline didn’t either, so she fainted. 

* * *

Kol watched his mother press down on Caroline’s arm with as much force as possible. He could see that his mother was trying but she was not working as hard as she usually work. Kol knew his mother; he had seen that stony, yet flighty look that she got when she really wanted to save the life of whoever she was tending too. And Kol had seen that look on many of the people that his mother was trying to save all but the hopeless cases. And at first seeing the supposed effort that his mother was giving made Kol a little sad. They had only just met the girl and she was already going to leave them. But then Kol remembered Egdna, a farmer’s wife. She had been bitten by a snake that was hiding in a bale of hay and his mother had been able to heal her. That meant that is Caroline could be healed also, so then why wasn’t his mother trying to help poor Caroline.

Elijah had told him and Rebekah that mother had wanted them to stay away from the girl, but Kol thought nothing of it. The girl was just a girl like Rebekah. But then again there was a village of people who turned into monstrous wolves and Kol was a warlock also. If what they could do was possible then maybe the girl could do something also, something that his mother was deathly afraid of if she was willing to let the girl die. But did that make it right, to let a girl die because she had some ability like him? 

“Kol.” Kol turned to his mother. Esther was looking at him with stern eyes and pursed lips. She possessed a cool look on her face and there was something odd about her demeanor; something too relaxed. “Watch Caroline for me while I go fetch some water. Alert me immediately if her condition changes.” 

Kol barely had time to murmur his consent before his mother was already out of the hut with a bucket in her hand. She appeared to be going fast but he knew the way that she was taking was going to be the long way to the well. His mother would not be back for a while. Kol walked into the room where Caroline lay. Her breathes were shallow and her skin gleamed with a thin layer of sweat. She tossed and turn on her pallet, muttering to herself. 

Physical contact was something that Kol liked. He liked the reassurance that someone was there right beside him. His father said that only dogs loved to be petted and patted, but no matter how much the comment hurt Kol ignored his father, seeking out as much physical contact as possible. Though other than the pleasure that it gave him Kol liked to touch people for one more reason: the visions. He loved watching the visions that touching people gave him. Their darkest secrets or most private thoughts were all at Kol’s fingertips if he just closed his eyes and touched them. He liked all the things that he learned through this and it made life here in the village so much more interesting. Kol wonder what he would find out if he touched Caroline. Grabbing her hand Kol closed his eyes and  _ watched _ . 

* * *

There was something about being sick that Caroline had always hated. Whenever the other kids in her class would comment on how Becky or Tyler or Jason were so lucky that they got the flu and got to skip class, Caroline would always look at them with confusion. There was nothing graceful or lucky about being sick. When you were sick, you were tired, had a runny nose, coughed, and were practically useless to the world. But then again those kids had parents who would dote on them. Caroline did not get that luxury.

“Don’t worry it’s almost over,” Esmeralda sighed. Caroline frowned as she looked at the witch by her side. “You have almost absorbed all the poison.” Caroline sighed though it quickly turned into a grimace as a wave of pain racked through her body. 

“What do you mean by that?” Caroline asked.  Esmeralda gave a sly smile. She lay down on her stomach and drew circles in the ground. It was obvious that Caroline was not going to get any answers from her. 

“I am going to die?” her voice was small and shaking. The pain was still there surging through her body. The pain burned; it felt like fire in her veins and it was slowly eating her from the inside out. God, it hurt, but she could not cry out. 

“No, no, no! Snakes are your friends! Their weapon is your weapon.” Caroline let out a heavy pant. She turned her head to look at the witch who was smiling at her again. Everything felt hot and the world was starting to spin. She felt like that one time when she ate too much funnel cake at the fun fair and then went on this ride called the Tornado. The Tornado spun so fast that Caroline was glued to her seat and the wind forced her to stand still. Everything spun around in a dizzying display of color just like it was now. 

“Are you even real?” The witch gave another smile and went back to drawing circles in the ground. Why did that look like a snake eating its own tail? 

* * *

“Ayana!” Ayana turned in time to see Esther storm over to her. Her former apprentice roughly grabbed her by the arm, pulled her behind a tree, fervently whispering. “The girl has fallen ill. A serpent bit her while she was with Rebekah bathing. The wretched thing probably tried to make the snake bite Rebekah. I do not wish to assist the girl but I appear to be for appearances sake.”

Ayana turned to the younger woman and frowned. “No, you will save the girl.” The sternness of her voice and the look of disappointment in Esther’s eyes reminded her of when Esther was young and just learning how to use her magic. 

“Can we use our magic to make people do as we please,” a young Esther would ask. 

“No. We have been given these powers to balance nature. To use them for any other purpose would be wrong,” Ayana would answer. 

“Sad, then. I would have made the baker’s son give me free sweet rolls,” Esther would pout. 

Moments like these had long passed though and all that was left of the young girl from that past was something that Ayana could barely identify. There were moments where Ayana wondered where that girl had gone, but there was barely anytime for Ayana to truly go and search for the lost girl; there was only enough time to try and keep this new woman from destroying the remnants of who she was. 

“Save her? Why on earth would I want to save her?! In nature was evil, I felt it!” Esther hissed. 

“You will not kill a girl that we know nothing about! Her nature maybe evil but her heart may be in a good place!” Ayana hissed back. There was no justice or balance in the murder of a child. No one would gain anything from her death and Ayana would find out nothing about what Caroline was if she was dead. 

“I told you of what I felt! I told you of how what she is will bring nothing but destruction!” 

Esther’s face was red with fury but Ayana’s was nothing but cool apathy. Getting their emotions involved would do nothing but make the two women lose their levelheadedness, which was greatly needed at the time. Ayana just nodded her head. “A beast no matter how tame and docile it becomes will always obey its true nature, you taught me that.” Ayana kept nodding her head. 

“That I did.” Ayana turned and began to walk. The trees were beginning to lose their flowers and the beginnings of fruit were just starting to show. Soon pies and other such sweets would be made by the bucket load. Ayana then looked to Esther who was still looking at her. “But whose destruction the girl will bring about is unknown.” 

There was much to be considered now that the girl was here and Ayana still needed to use the spell to find out about what the girl was. The fact that Esther would rather kill her so quickly instead of discover and learn showed how fast the darkness was consuming her. 

How long would it be until Esther was lost to them all? 

* * *

Everything was dark to Kol. As far as the eye could see there was nothing but darkness and that made where ever he was seem smaller. It was humid and the surface of where he was sitting was rough, callous to the touch. “Mother?” Kol cried out.

Nothing could be heard except loud whispers. They seemed to crowd against his ear, all of the voices growing louder in volume trying to catch his attention. All of the voice wanted him to listen to them. Soon enough the voices were shouting. 

“She did this to me!” 

“Do you not see what you have invited into your home?” 

“She has done nothing but good!” 

“How did she get here?” 

“How many more do you think will die now that she is here?” 

“A hundred more!”

“A thousand more!” 

The voices cackled as they all shouted their bets. Something icy cold slid down Kol’s back and he ran. The humidity, the voices, they all needed to stop. Kol needed to get away from them all. Even though he could not see Kol ran. He stumbled and tripped causing the voices to laugh. 

“Look at the boy! Look at him fall!” 

“Are you a cripple boy?” 

They laughed and jeered, bringing tears to Kol’s eyes. He slapped his hands over his ears and ran faster down the dark tunnel screaming. “Shut up! Shut up! Be quiet! Quiet!” 

Kol ran and ran and ran until he felt his feet begin to tire and ache. The voices wouldn’t stop. It was dark and Kol was alone. Kol kept his hands around his ears as he cried. He moved forward and his feet began to feel wet. Kol uncovered his ears and if he ignored the voices he could hear the rushing of water. 

“Do you think you are safe boy?” 

This voice was low in timbre but Kol could not tell if it was a male or female voice like he could all the others. Fear crawled up his spine. 

“Do you think you are safe from her wrath?” 

Kol dunked his head under the water and saw Caroline. 

* * *

How could Ayana want to just leave the girl alive? That this was a menace and it needed to leave immediately. Esther walked towards her home in a hurried pace. Caroline needed to leave and if anyone though otherwise well it would be too late seeing as the girl was already dying. It would be so simple to just let the girl perish by poison but Ayana already knew. She was so foolish to tell Ayana about her plan to kill the girl.

Trust no one, Esther, she reprimanded herself. Ayana seemed to think that Esther was still her apprentice. That her word was still law like it used to be. But that was no longer the case. Esther was now a grown woman and had a family and power of her own. Esther made her own rules and laws. Esther was her own witch now and would do as she so well pleased. 

“Nothing is going to keep me from destroying that girl before she destroys my family.” 

The girl’s nature was to destroy and that was what she was going to do. Why could Ayana not see that? A dog no matter how tamed and kind once backed into a corner will bite. The girl may not be a serious problem now but what about in a week or in a moon cycle. The girl may be nice now but there would always be the urge to destroy no matter how much she fights against it. 

A monster shall always be a monster. 

But what if what Ayana said was true? What is she was not there to bring about the destruction of her loved ones but someone else’s? Was this girl here to bring about the end of the wolves? No, then the girl would be with the wolves waiting to destroy them. No, this girl was meant to destroy this town, starting with her family. She was doing the town a favor by allowing this poison to kill the girl. 

Esther walked into her home and poured to water into a bowl. She would allow the girl to at least think that Esther was helping her. “Kol!” Esther called. “Fetch the rags from the room.” 

There was no response. 

“Kol!” Esther tried again. There was still no response. Esther frowned thinking that the boy had gone off to play with some of his friends. She would have to give that boy a very stern talking to. He could not just run and leave an ailing person unattended even if that person was going to die anyways. 

“Ack…a-ah-ck.” 

Esther frowned as she heard the sounds of choking from the other room. Caroline was probably choking in there. Should she just allow the girl to die in there? Well if she wanted to make the whole ruse convincing it would not hurt to try and keep the girl alive for a little while longer. Esther walked into the room with the bowl in her hands, prepared to dab at the sweat that certainly had gathered on her skin. 

“Kol!” 

The clay bowl shattered on the ground as Esther rushed towards her son. The boy was twitching erratically, foaming and choking on his own spit. Foam gathered around his mouth and his eyes had rolled into the back of his skull showing only the whites of his eyes. Tears gathered in Esther’s eyes as she shook her son, hoping to magically cure him from whatever it was that was ailing him. 

“Kol! Kol open your eyes! Mother is here! Kol do not die!” 

Kol continued to twitch. 

* * *

_ Kol opened his eyes. _

_ “Well glad to see that you have finally woken up!”  _

_ His eyes met the green eyes of a tan skinned woman.  _

_ “Who are you?”  _

_ “I’m Miss Esmeralda Schiff, but you can call me Emmie. Welcome to the memories of the Executioner!”  _

* * *

While the apple was did its just and poison Snow White. It did nothing but make her stronger.

It forged her into a weapon that the Evil Queen could not even fight against.


	5. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is blamed for everything.

_"Take some more tea," the March Hare said to Alice very earnestly._

_"I've had nothing yet," Alice replied in an offended tone, "so I can't take anymore."_

_"You mean you can't take less," said the Hatter: "it's very easy to take more than nothing._ \- An excerpt from _Alice in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carrol.

* * *

**Correction Five: The Curse**

On the day of Aurora's birth, a witch supposedly cursed the babe.

The curse was never cast on Aurora by a witch. Aurora cursed herself.

* * *

It had been three days.

Mother had first been distraught and could barely focus. Now she was burning with anger. She would mutter and hiss curses at Caroline and it was frightening for Rebekah to see. All this anger directed at a sleeping girl, Rebekah couldn't understand why though. It was not Caroline's fault that she had gotten bitten by a snake. With this thought a sense of guilt accompanied it. Maybe it was her fault that Caroline and Kol were in this position. One time she had voiced this opinion to her mother, who had gripped her shoulders so tight that they bruised, all the while screaming to never feel guilty about anything bad that happens to Caroline.

Her mother's eyes had been wild and so very scary that Rebekah turned her face away and closed her eyes. But the fierce anger and the hatred that her mother had displayed so easily was forever burned into her head. It was the first time that Rebekah was truly afraid of her mother.

Peeking into the room, Rebekah looked to her older brother and the girl she wanted to be friends with. They both lay still. There was no longer any sign of sickness. They both breathed evenly and had a healthy flush to their cheeks. If anyone was to look at them they would have thought that the two children were asleep from a day of tireless playing but Rebekah knew better. Other than the steady rise and fall of their chests they had not moved from the positions that they were in.

Seeing her once vibrant brother laying so still was terrifying. Every time Rebekah saw him he was always moving and active. Now he was so still. Almost as if he were… dead.

 _No!_ Rebekah scolded herself. Kol could not die! He had not seen the baby be born and he hadn't seen Rebekah get married. And Elijah had promised that Kol couldn't die because he was too young. Hel could not take Kol from her yet. It wouldn't be fair.

And then there was Caroline. Poor Caroline who couldn't even talk and had no family to even really protect her. If―whenthey both awoke Rebekah resolved to be a better sister and friend. They would be as thick as thieves, the three of them.

* * *

"She will not stay with me Ayanna! Look at what she did to Kol!" Esther shouted. Ayanna lounged in a chair and gave her former student a dull look. "She is going to destroy my family."

"When she awakes I will find out what she is and I will take care of her." Ayanna stated. Esther had become irrational. It may have been due to her pregnancy or maybe the darker arts that Esther had been dabbling in. Ayanna narrowed her eyes in thought. Even before Esther had been pregnant she had been irritable and easy to rouse. "What mafic have you been practicing?"

"What?" Esther asked. She looked so…unlike herself. Her well-kept together appearance was disheveled. Her eyes had heavy purple bags underneath them and her was greasy making Ayanna wonder when she had last bathed. Surely none of this was good for the child that Esther was carrying. "Why would―"

"Nature might be punishing you. I have warned you that playing with dark magic would reap unwanted consequences." Ayanna took a sip of her tea.

"This has nothing to do with my experimenting! That little girl is the cause for all this!"

"Everything is related Esther." Ayanna took another sip of her tea before setting it on the table beside her. "Keep away from their bodies. Until they awaken nothing can be done. When they do awaken I will deal with the girl." Stalking smoothly over to Esther, Ayanna patted down her frazzled hair, a gentle gesture but her eyes were hard. "Keep away Esther."

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Kol shivered as the woman, Emmie, wrapped her cold arms around his shoulders. She pressed her chin to the top of his head and the stared out into the jumbled mess that was Caroline's mind.

It was a beautiful mess of color, like the light reflecting off of bubbles, clear yet tinted with color. There were pools of water everywhere. Some were still and other turbulent. Some were blue as they should be and others were a dark corrosive green. Caroline's mind was a beautiful disaster.

"Yes," Kol said plainly. "Beautiful." He eyed the small pool that they "sat" in front of (it always confused him how they could sit when there was no ground but it was as this vile woman said there was ground if you wanted one). This pool was one of the worst ones. It was so dark it appeared to be black and it bubbled disgustingly. Steam rose from its surface brushing a gag worthy odor against his nose. "Am I going to see more?"

He felt the woman press a kiss to his head and move away from behind him. She walked close to the corrupted water. "Yes, you need to understand fully. This is the oldest memory that she has. It's what gave her the title. You have to understand if you want to be her ally." Kol walked closer to the water and looked down at the water. He couldn't even see his reflection.

"I don't want to be her ally."

"Shoulda thought about that!"

Emmie lunged at him. She grabbed him roughly and shoved him into the water, holding him down. Kol struggled as he did with everything that she forced onto him, but his lungs burned and eventually his mouth opened. He gulped in the dirty water and the memories that came with it.

* * *

_It is a good life she had here._

_This woman is not someone that Kol knows. Her hair is long and a red bronze color._

_It is a good life. This woman is well respected, has love, and a child in her belly. Her parents adore her and_ see _and_ hear _her. Her love is tall and dotes on her every moment of the day. He is the general of the cities militia. And she is the star child of a successful merchant ._

_She is perfect. Her love is perfect. Her life is perfect._

_Then it is no longer._

_Her perfect home in flames. The enemy rip through her love then spread his blood on her. They laugh when she screams. The next memories Kol cannot discern. There is a lot of pain. There are different people. That is all Kol can gather before the pain in the woman becomes acute and the memory sharpens._

_There is blood between her legs. The last of her love is gone._

_Hours later she has not stopped bleeding. No one is there for her. She will die alone. Until the general of the rival militia enters. He loves her best. He grabs her; tells her not to die and with her dying breath she curses the world saying that she will use every power at nature's disposal to get back at the world. She curses herself with the pursuit of justice._

_She curses herself with loneliness._

* * *

Caroline is with her parents and nothing is alright. It was just as she left it. Her mother is crying because her father is "gay" and that meant that could no longer be a family. Elena and Bonnie still hated her or at least liked each other more than her.

Caroline loved and hated it. Everything was the way that she left it and she loved and hated it in equal measure. The witch, Emmie as she kept insisting, sat on her bed rubbing the fabric of her covers between her fingers. Caroline sat in front of her Barbie Malibu Dream House playing silently. Her mother was crying loudly in her room down the hall and Caroline was trying her best to ignore her because if Caroline sympathized with her she would cry too and crying helped no one.

And it was just awkward seeing her mother, who was the epitome of strength and iron will, sob hopelessly in her bed. It was like watching a stone cry tears. She had only seen her mother face serious, annoyed, and grim. For Caroline to see her mother's face crumple into a sob was somewhat disturbing. As if everything she knew was a lie. And it was because this wasn't actually her room and her mother wasn't actually sobbing down the hall.

"Is this what you want?" Emmie asked. "Do you want this? A sad life where no one remembers you?" Caroline ignored her and grabbed the car next to the dream house. Barbie needed to go buy groceries for the party that she was going to throw tonight. And Ken was going to be there so she needed to get a new dress. Caroline mumbled to herself about what dress Barbie could wear.

"You want that? You want friends that hate you? A broken home? You like being second best?"

Barbie was at the grocery store now. She had a list of things to get; she needed a chicken, some cookies, a cake,―oh!― and peanut free foods since Allison was allergic! "What happened to being queen? Prince Charming? A family? I offer it to you all and you throw it all away for this? I chose one that would live but I didn't choose a smart one."

Caroline's head snapped towards the witch and she threw the car at her.

"I am not stupid! I'm smart!"

"Look at you!" The with growled, her eyes hard and listless. Her eyes shot all around the room before her angry gaze returned to Caroline to burn holes through her. Caroline shifted uncomfortably. Down the hall her mother's sobs grew into wails. "You say you aren't stupid but look at you." She pointed to the door where down the hall her mother was bawling her eyes out. "Every time we meet her in your mind you always imagine your old life. You cling to it like it is something you actually want to remember. Well it isn't!

"Your dad left you! Your friends hate you! Your mother chose her job over you then comes home only to cry! And I pitying soul that I am decide to help you; I unlock your abilities, I give you a family harboring a man that will love and destroy for you and you turn it all away for this!"

She doesn't want to hear Emmie's words, she cupped her hands over her ears to hide them from the harsh words but they had already been embedded in her head echoing through her head.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"You rather stay in a place where you're second place to everyone and everything: a nobody."

Do you know that feeling you get when the world just seems to break, like that paper thin grasp on what made bleak reality bearable had finally ripped? Caroline felt that deep within her; something hopeful and happy that held on to the thought that maybe she would go home shattered. And Caroline felt it slowly slipping through fingers that weren't trying to catch the pieces.

At home she was second place. Her mother and father were always preoccupied with fighting with each other and keeping up appearances to actually think of the daughter they were leaving behind. Elena and Bonnie were friends with her only if she agreed with what they wanted. She was always bending over backwards trying to get these people to like her that she actually wanted to go back home just to keep bending.

But her current situation was no better. Trapped in a foreign place with strangers and no reliable guide other than a psychotic witch. A sob burst from her throat with a wail of anguish.

She _really_ was stupid.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Everything hurt. Her head, her heart, they ached with a sense of loss. Caroline felt raw. Emmie wandered closer to her, looking down her nose at Caroline. Which contradicted the soft look in her eyes. "You can prove me wrong, you know." Emmie muttered. She leaned down to be eye to eye with Caroline. Caroline hiccupped, looking at the witch's blurry face through her tears.

"And it I can't?" Caroline whined through her tears. Emmie crossed her arms.

"You will. I know it."

* * *

Ayana frowned as she opened her book. It wasn't odd that Caroline fell ill since she was harmed by a snake but what was odd was that Kol had fell ill too after touching her. This had to be the work of magic. If Esther was right and it was in the girl's nature to destroy and nothing else then she could possibly be trying to destroy the boy.

Ayana took in a large breath. She was going to need this if she was going to be talking to the Spirits. Ayana began to chant. Like always the words did not come naturally to her. They seemed jumbled and mechanic coming out of her mouth at first, but soon the rhythm of the words became smoother and more easily pronounced.

Soon the words seemed to vibrate with in her very being and Ayana dropped to the ground her eyes still open but no longer seeing the world in front of her.

_She was in a dark place. There were only two chairs and a table which her mother sat at. A smile graced her mother's lips and she motioned Ayana over to sit. Once she was settled in her seat her mother gave another quiet smile._

" _You wish to know of the girl, Aya?" Her mother said. Ayana nodded her head, her face set into grim determination. This girl held so much power in such a small body, to put up a flare and then to survive a night out in the woods during a full moon. There had to be something special about her._

" _Mother tell me."_

" _We have seen that she has chosen an ally."_

" _An ally?"_

_Her mother folded her hand on the table but did not say a word. Ayana sat there her mind bursting with questions. What did this mean? An ally? Why would the girl need an ally when she had so much power? Her mother sighed before shifting in her dress. It was the same dress that she had died in. Gray and plain like the rest of her dresses._

" _The girl is a certain type of witch. All that you need to know is that you need to protect her. Teach her how to wield her powers." Ayana's mother sat back in her chair and tilted her head as if she was listening to something important. Ayana really did hate talking to the spirits. They were always so cryptic and they never wanted to give straight answers to whatever it is that you asked about._

" _Watch over her, Aya."_

" _Of course mother."_

Ayana's eyes focused on the ceiling of her home and she groaned. Talking with the Spirits always gave her a headache. It was all so confusing. An ally? The girl was a witch? Ayana knew that witches were just as mortal as humans but the girl seemed to be more.

But the Spirits had said that they told her all that she needed to know was that the girl was a witch and she needed to protect her.

She would do as she was ordered and ask no more questions.

* * *

Caroline woke up with a gasp.

Everything was spinning. She closed her eyes and paid attention to the panting besides her. She opened her eyes again when she thought that everything would finally stop spinning. Turning to see who was beside her she saw one of the boys, one of Rebekah's brothers. Kol. His name was Kol.

Kol was looking back at her with his brown eyes with something akin to apprehension and understanding. "Hello Caroline," he said. His voice was hoarse like he hadn't talked in a long time.

"Hello," Caroline said and then stopped. She had her voice back. She had just spoken. Her eyes widen comically as Kol stared at her. "Hello." She repeated the word rolling them around in her mouth and stretching out every syllable. "Hello Kol."

A grin cracked her face as she squealed happily and launched herself at Kol. "I can talk." Kol giggled and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

"You aren't mute?" Kol asked.

"I never was. Until my voice got taken by the witch." Kol's face screwed up in fear.

"You mean the witch? Emmie?" Caroline pulled away from Kol to look at his face and knew that he was telling the truth. There was no way that anyone could hide that disturbed look in their eye after their first encounter with the witch.

"What did she do to you?" Caroline asked. She pushed away from him and looked around the room. It was midday and the sun was high in the sky. There was no one in the house judging from the silence. Her eyes wandered back to Kol, who was playing with his shirt. He didn't want to answer she could tell, but it was always better to talk about things than by keeping them in.

"I'll tell you what she did to me. But only if you tell me what she did to you."

Kol seemed to ponder over this and nodded. "Okay."

"I'll go first."

And they told each other everything.

* * *

No witch cursed Aurora on the day of her birth.

She cursed herself. With terrible power, terrible beauty and no one to share it with.


	6. Rapunzel's Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline starts to learn.

**Correction Six: Rapunzel's Solitude**

Thus far everything that I have told you has been corrections. I have been sitting here telling you that every aspect of the stories that you grew up loving have been a lie and that nothing is honestly what they tell you.

But now here comes a part that is part fact and part fiction that even I am not even sure is all true.

Was Rapunzel thrown into the tower by some wicked witch?

Or was it self-imposed?

This is when everything in this story becomes a matter of perspective.

* * *

"I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then." ―An excerpt from _Alice in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carrol

* * *

Esther did not hesitate to send Caroline to live with Ayana. Though Mikael protested and was usually very strict and stern, the wild gleam in his wife's eyes made even him hesitate to question her decision. Esther gripped Caroline's arm so hard the girl didn't even need to look to know that it would bruise. Rebekah, Klaus, and Kol were the only ones that seemed the least bit saddened with her passing, though she was sure that Mikael seemed slightly displeased with it also.

"Grab your things," Esther had barked the moment she was done swaddling Kol with kisses and love. Her eyes were accusing daggers, which ripped into Caroline with serrated edges. "You are no longer staying with us. Ayana will be your keeper now."

The trunk that she never remembered belonging to her was now Caroline's responsibility to drag across the town to Ayana's home. Esther marched, or waddled would be more accurate, ahead of her. Her head held high as she muttered lowly to herself.

This woman scared Caroline. She had never had to deal with adults not liking her. The worst she had to deal with was adults disregarding her as her parents so often did. But this woman, this woman despised her. The looks that she gave her were burning as if all the problems in the world could be linked to Caroline. Caroline felt like the scum of the earth when Esther glanced at her.

Caroline was scared how Kol's mother not liking her would affect her and Kol's relationship. Caroline needed to see Kol. He was the only one who could understand the evilness that was the witch. He was the only one that had seen and experienced what she could do. Emmie had tethered the two together as only a bad experience could.

"Hurry up girl!"

Caroline jumped and rushed to catch up to Esther, who waddled impatiently. The clouds hung dark and ominous over their heads and the wind seemed possessed that day by something malevolent. Mikael had asked if they could leave another day but Esther was impatient to get Caroline out of the house and away from her children.

* * *

The girl was nothing but a slip of skin covering immense magical power.

She was small, barely large enough out of babyhood to be considered a child. Maybe though she was bigger than Ayana was seeing now. The child's fear and Esther's blatant malice crushed everything in the room with an oppressive force.

"Here is the child, Ayana," Esther hastily spouted. Esther whipped on her heel, her wheat hair spinning out behind her, and dragged the large trunk out of the poor child's ruddy hands and pushed it towards Ayana. "All of her things are there. If I find anything else of hers I will bring it myself." Esther was quick to leave, her girth not inhibiting her retreat in the slightest, but then the girl spoke up.

"Mmm…Esther will I be able to visit Kol? He's my friend," the girl asked politely. Her eyes shone out from under her thin little lashes and she bit her lip innocently. _An angel_ , Ayana thought.

 _The devil_ , Esther's body language screamed. "You will never see _my children_ again," she spat. Then she waddle-marched out of the room. Ayana frowned at the unnecessary cold statement and turned to the girl who stood with a trembling lip.

"There, there child. No need for tears. You will see Kol, just as you will see the others," Ayana eased though the words sounded stiff coming from her mouth. It had been a long time since she had last comforted a child. Not since her daughter was young and maybe Rebekah when she got into the occasional tiff with one of her brothers. The child hugged her, clutching the fabric of her skirts and burying her face within them.

"Why does she hate me?" Caroline murmured into her skirts. "I tried to be good." Ayana shushed the girl and gently patted her back. There was no way that Ayana could explain to the girl that Esther hated her for her power and whatever it was that she did to Kol. There was no way that Ayana could explain to the child that Esther was frightened and jealous of her. There was no way that Ayana could explain that to the child. At least not yet.

"She does not understand you, child," Ayana muttered into her hair. "She is just confused."

Caroline gave a small sniffle and pulled away. Ayana bent down to her level. "There, there. You see once Esther gets her head on straight she will be kinder to you."

"And if she is not."

Ayana frowned. It was highly unlikely that Esther would become kinder to the girl. Esther saw any that was more powerful than her as a threat to her and her family. At one point even Ayana was seen as a challenge as she was more powerful and experienced. Caroline already surpassed her in power and the power would only grow with age. No, Esther would never warm up to her.

"It matters not child, all that matters is that now you are with me," Ayana stood and turned towards the cooking pit, "Come I am sure you are hungry."

The girl said nothing, but followed Ayana to the cooking pit. So small the girl was and the way she cowered from all the magical artifacts in the room only decreased her already meager size into something infinitely small. Ayana bestowed the bowed girl's head a smile and her aged hands reached for her chin so Caroline could see her face. "It is okay to be scared child. Fear is natural."

Caroline's lower lip wobbled even more and her eyes brimmed with tears. "Why does no one like me?"

Ayana had no answer for that. She did not know the past of the girl or whatever deep rooted insecurities that she held. Ayana did not bother to answer her and only gestured for the girl to sit near the fire pit as she got the food ready.

* * *

It was later in the night that Ayana awoke to something niggling at her senses. Strong, chaotic magic lingered in the air. Magic was similar to wind. Something that could touch you but not something that you could touch in return. This magic was a whirlwind. A maelstrom of unbridled strong winds that could toss villages well to the edge of the world.

The moment that Ayana's eyes shot open she turned to look at Caroline. Though she could not see her at first she knew that the magic was coming from her. There was no one else in the village who held magic that strong. Ayana with just a thought lit the fire, and made her way over to where the girl was asleep on a bed of furs. Caroline was tossing and turning restlessly. The blonde whimpered in her sleep and rolled around, tossing the furs on her body.

Ayana closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Yes, the magic was coming from here, but this… This wasn't her magic. Ayana focused harder on the waves of power that swelled from the girl. This was strong magic and it was coming from inside of her, but it wasn't _Caroline_. This was someone else. Opening her eyes, Ayana frowned as she looked down at the girl. This was something that she did not expect to face. Having two different types of magic lingering inside of one body was dangerous especially if the two were a volatile mix. That was what was causing the disruption in the girl.

The older witch remember what she promised her mother and all the other spirits from the Other Side. She had to protect the girl. For whatever reason the Spirits wanted her to be safe and trained. This would be the first test of Ayana's dedication. Ayana moved her hands over Caroline muttering while still keeping her eyes closed.

She needed to separate the two from one another or else it would only cause problems for Caroline later on. In order to get the magic, Ayana had to dig deep into a well of Caroline's magical power. Ayana dug deep to find the magic which despite being so strong was very elusive. It was almost like water, when it was in her hands it slipped through her grasps and hid somewhere else. Ayana was quickly growing frustrated. She needed to separate the magic from the girl but she had never imagined that it would be so difficult. Just as she was reaching the limits of patience the magic shot outwards, smashing into Ayana and flinging her back into a corner of her room.

As Ayana could do was gasp, and whimper as the new foreign magic burned through her sending her visions of a girl with black hair and bright green eyes. Ayana's closed eyes screwed tighter when the pain reached new heights. It was all she could do to bite back a scream when finally the pain subsided.

" _You were trying to remove me."_

Ayana opened her eyes to see a vision of a girl, with bright eyes and black curls. The power that swirled around her was the same one that burned through her not even moments ago. So Ayana curled a lip.

"Yes," she answered her voice firm. "You do not belong inside of the child. You do not belong here." The ghost child rolled her eyes and her wraith form moved towards Caroline, her eyes sharp and hungry as she stared. Ice pooled in Ayana's heart at the look that the girl was giving her, but she said nothing. The girl sighed and moved away from Caroline thought Ayana could not find it within herself to relax.

The ghost sighed. "I sent her here. Though I am upset that you will be the one that will train her. I've guided her as much as I could. I made her an ally."

"Ally?" Ayana thought back to the words of her mother. _Ally_. That was what her mother had said the girl made an ally, but an ally for what?

The girl took note of her pondering expression and looked bemused. "You really do not know who I sent back to you?" The girl floated close to Ayana. "I sent back the executioner. I sent her back to you! There all those that have hunted us witches will finally get what they deserve and I won't be imprisoned at that horrible penitentiary."

"You sent her back? Here? That means…" It was all beginning to dawn on Ayana what the girl was, and what exactly it was that she did. There was no magic strong enough that would be able to pull off what she was suggesting. Time travel and magic was something that many witches dreamed of, but for it to be real…

"That means that must have upset the balance of nature. You have corrupted that which was once pure," Ayana accused, but the girl only laughed. She waved in hand playfully in the air as she floated around swatting at nothing like a kitten.

"No, then it wouldn't have worked." The ghost child flew close to Caroline again. "Magic was already off kilter in my time. So I just sent her back to before it started. Nature allowed it."

Ayana sighed and rested back on her haunches. If magic had allowed it, if the spirits had allowed it then the future must have been so off kilter that it was too unbalanced. But the girl… Why send Caroline back at an age so young? Why not wait for her to grow into her power to make it so that whatever it was that needed to be done was done with haste? This was a headache waiting to happen. And Ayana knew that she would be the one that would have to take care of it.

"And you? What is your purpose here?" The girl would not have been sent back without a purpose. Rash decisions were not in the sense of the Spirits.

"To guide her I suppose, but there is only so much I can do from inside her head. No she needs you. Someone old and wise and can teach her the ways that magic can be used," the girl said with a sigh. She seemed put out by the thought that she would not be Caroline's one and only teacher. She was foolish to think that the spirits would allow her to monopolize Caroline. No, that was too much power for just one person to handle. This power needed to be grown and nurtured. Left in her reckless hands it would become as chaotic as the magic that comprised her visage. It would be up to Ayana to make sure that Caroline would be able to use her magic correctly.

"Yes, magic once balanced is different from what you are probably used to." Ayana looked at Caroline's sleeping form before she returned her eyes back to the ghost. "Be gone now. I need my rest."

The girl giggled as her form faded. "See you later grandma!"

Ayana laid back down. She would need sleep for the days that were to come.

* * *

Living with Ayana had so many chores!

She had to sweep and help fetch water and gather berries and learn to bake bread. And seriously, Caroline wondered why they just couldn't just go to the supermarket and get all these things but when she asked Ayana gave her a look that made her feel like an idiot for asking.

With all this work all she wanted to do was sit down and complain. Her parents never made her do this much work! Why was Ayana making her do this? Though that wasn't even the worse part about all of this though, the worst part was that with all this work she was sure that she would never find the time to go to over to the Mikealson's and see Kol. They were friends now after they both suffered from the witch and Caroline was desperate for someone to talk too.

But for now she was stuck in the forest picking from a berry bush. Ayana had left her here while she went off and did some grown up stuff. She hoped that Ayana went to go talk to Esther about letting Caroline stay with them again. Maybe that way she wouldn't have to do so much work. But then Caroline thought of the burning eyes of esther and think that no matter how much Ayana begged Esther would probably never let Caroline into her home.

The thought was a saddening one but Caroline refused to cry about it anymore. No use crying over spilled milk is what her father would say. If he was still around that is.

Before she could fall into that rabbit hole, though Caroline hears the small whimperings of someone near by. They are muted as if whoever was crying did not want to be heard. Caroline rose from where she was sitting on the ground and wiped off her dress—it was quite pretty. Prettier than all the dresses she saw the other girl's wearing, but that wasn't important—and walked off to go look for the crying person.

She stumbled over brush and other vegetation in the forest and it was very similar to the time that Caroline went out to go meet with the witch, but this time there would be no witch at the end of her trek just a crying...boy?

Caroline looked closer and yes in fact it was a boy. With the long hair that all the boys seemed to be wearing. He was blonde like her though his hair wasn't as shiny, but that was okay. He was crying and that was what needed to be addressed first.

"Why are you crying?" Caroline said in that blunt way that children had. She never really saw boys cry. She only saw Tyler cry once and that was after he had a "stern talking to" with his father after he broke something at a Founder's event. She doubted that talking was the only thing that happened when Mayor Lockwood dragged Tyler away.

The boy wiped his eyes and looked up at her. Ah! She knew him, he was one of the people who found her. One of Kol's older brothers. She went down the list. _Finn, Elijah, Nik...Nikaus? Niklus?_ She knew he was that one but damn it how did you say his full name.

"I am not crying," he glanced back at her before rising from his crouched position. Caroline smirked at him.

"Yeah and the sky isn't blue. What's wrong?" She wanted to help him. He looked like he needed a friend. And besides, this was the first person that she had talked to since she woke up. Nik (she had settled to call him that) looked pensive before his face closed off.

"No. Nothing that a little girl can help me with." Nik practically sneered. Caroline frowned at the rude comment. She was only trying to be nice and he was being so mean to her! What had she ever done to him to make him so mean.

"Fine then! Be that way! I hope you trip and fall!" Caroline said as she marched away. There was a fire in her that burned bright at the insult. She would have said something more but she was already gone. Who needed Nik-whatever anyways. If he was going to belittle her then tough luck. He didn't know what he was missing out on.

Caroline was great at consoling people.

* * *

Mikael hated Ayana.

That was an understatement. If there was a possibility of Mikael being able to kill Ayana without her ghost raising hell from where ever then he would take it.

Mikael hated Ayana for a plethora of reasons. Some of them were stupid like Ayana getting the last of the bread to bigger things like Ayana having more power and prestige than Mikael. But the one thing that make Mikael hate Ayana was the fact that she had power and he did not. He did not know why the gods decided to bless weak women like Ayana and his wife with power, but they did. And that posed a challenge to Mikael because you could not combat someone who could use the elements to their advantage. So Mikael did the next best thing.

He controlled them.

If he could have these powers under his control than it was just as good as having the power himself. And that was what he was trying to do today. That was why he was sitting in the house of the woman he hated, sipping her tea while she gave him that annoying look that suggested she knew everything that he was trying to do.

"You want her to wear your name?" Ayana raised a brow and looked at him over the brim of her cup. He hated tea. It was bitter and Ayana made it too hot. "Why?"

"My sons found her. And she was under my protection before she came to you. I see no reason for it to stop now," Mikael answered. He had only a couple sips of his tea and he would have no more. He did not want anything else to enter his body that came from this woman. For all he knew she could have used her magic in making it. "She shall be my ward."

"She caused one of your sons tremendous pain," Ayana pointed out. Mikael clenched his fists, as if he did not already know that? "And Esther seems to hate the girl."

"Esther nears her due date and is at that point where anything will ignite a fire in her," Mikael said, "and Kol is doing well now. No need to hold a grudge against her."

Ayana took another take of her tea and said nothing. She was thinking and Mikael hated the fact that she even had to consider it. He hated that he even had to ask. He tried to sweeten the deal. "She can still ive here with you, but she will carry my name."

Ayana gave a laugh at this and Mikael felt the blood rush to his ears in anger. She gave him a look that he had seen her give to his children. It was one that said "Silly child."

"Do not think I do not know what you are after. You want the money that arrived with the girl. Her little...treasure chest," she said this part with an amused spark in her eye. Mikael's fingernails were digging into his calloused skin. "You want all the jewels, dresses, and finery that she arrived with. You want the glory. You want the money. You want to become the richest man in the town. But over than that," she leaned in close, "you want to control the power she possesses. You want Caroline under your control the same way you have Esther under your thumb."

Mikael wanted to hit her. She needed to be taught her place. She needed to learn that the man was the one in charge and that women needed to stay polite and submissive. Gods, she needed to be taught this and quick.

"I will allow for her to have your name. I see no harm in it. But know this Mikael. You will never control this girl the way that you control Esther. My former student may be blinded by love and fear. But this girl, her power once provoked will fall with such heavy retribution that you will crumble under the strength."

Ayana sipped her tea.

"Now get out of my home."

Mikael truly hated Ayana.

* * *

Niklaus walked wondering wondering why exactly his father was so harsh on him. He tried everything to be the perfect son but nothing would work. There was always some fault to be found in his behavior.

He was always doing something wrong.

And that girl. Caroline. Why had she approached him? They had spoken very little in the time that they lived in the same house before the snake bit her and Kol fell ill. Why had she wanted to help him?

Niklaus wasn't watching his step, and slipped down the sloping hill. He tumbled down hard and fast and once he landed his scream howled out into the forest alerting all of his pain.

* * *

When Caroline returned Ayana had a cool mask for a face. Nothing was coming in and out, no emotion, nothing. And that was what scared Caroline.

"Come here," Ayana demanded. Her voice was as cool as her face and Caroline approached with caution. She sat down in front of Ayana and waited for her to start.

"Niklaus is injured. He has a broken bone." Ayana said and Caroline's heart fell. She saw him today and he looked fine. He _was fine_. How could he have gotten hurt so badly. They should go and bring him something. Did they have chocolate here? Caroline loved getting chocolate when she was hurt.

"Is he okay?" Caroline asked tentatively. Ayana only shrugged.

"As well as he can be after what you did." Ayana said and Caroline froze. What? How was this her fault? She didn't do anything. She had barely even spoken to him. He was so rude to her and then she said…

" _I hope you trip and fall!"_

Oh no. No. Nononononononono.

Ayana glanced at her. "Now, you see. You caused this. You with your power caused this. All because you cannot control what you are."

Caroline began to cry and she was getting really tired of crying. Maybe she should stop crying because all she can apparently do is hurt people. She knows that Esther hates her for making Kol sick and she was pretty sure she would hate her for breaking Klaus' leg. Heck, Caroline hated herself.

Ayana age her none of the comfort that she knew Caroline wanted and needed. Caroline needed to learn.

"Your power is volatile. It was made to hurt people because you are a weapon. And weapons only hurt other people," Ayana said.

"I-I don't wanna be a weapon."

"Then choose. Do want to hurt everyone? Like Niklaus? Kill them? Or do you want to be able to control what you are?"

* * *

So was Rapunzel locked away? Did she hide on purpose?

I told you Disney got it wrong. Very wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to move this over from my ff.net account because someone asked me to. 
> 
> Please read. ConCrit is appreciated.


End file.
